The Adventures Of Opal and Diamond - CreepyPasta
by How Are Some Guys Not Girls
Summary: Opal and Diamond are faced with dangers of CreepyPasta. That and having a fun time with them... If you know what I mean... uo! Anyway, this is a romance, (mostly) comedy, violence (ish-ish-ish), FANGIRL-SPASMS, and so much more! Find out secrets, crushes, what Diamond tweets about, and all that. Come and join the adventure of Opal, Diamond, and Jeff the Killer!
1. Info and Updates

**4/2/14** - Ok. So I have just realized that Fanfiction have been only posting the stories in parts... Me and Diamond will fix that... So we don't look like total losers and lazy peeps! But we are lazy because we never bothered to check the chapters after posting them ;u;! DAMN FANFICTION! WHY?! I think Fanfiction should fix this problem -n-! THAT'S IT! So, sooner or later, we will get our laptop back (Holding all of the chapters) and repost them so everyone can finally get what's going on! THAT'S IT! For deals this time! Have a great day/night!

**4/3/14 **- Added chapter 14!

**4/4/14 **- Added chapter 15!

**4/6/14** - Fixed the mistake with chapter 5 and 4


	2. The Beginning 1

Opal ran through the woods holding her sister's hand. Seven years old, and she was being chased by a killer! Not just any killer, but Jeff the Killer. Her sister, who was a year younger than her, was running next to her. Cuts and bruises were upon their small brown skinned bodies. Not from the killer, but from the thorns on the bushes they were running though. They stopped. Right in front of them, was the thing they had been running from. Diamond held her older sister's hand tightly. The last thing they heard was their own screams.

Opal woke up from her nightmare. She rubbed her head. That dream gave her a headache somehow. She looked at her sister next to her, who seemed to have woken up at the same time.

"Your awake to?" Opal asked.

"Same memory every time." Diamond sighed.

"Come on, mom and dad should have breakfast ready." Opal suggested, sitting up, her head gradually easing from the pain.

Diamond sat up to. They promised to not speak about the repetitive memory they kept having, but Diamond found it the time to bring it up again. "Opal," she started. "I'm sick and tired of having my head hurt every morning, I'm sick and tired of not telling anyone, and I'm most definitely sick and tired of having to put the puzzle pieces together to show what happened at the very end!" she complained. "When will it stop?"

"Diamond." Opal took her sister's hand and had a serious look. "It'll be ok. We'll live a normal life, and nothing will seriously go wrong. We can't tell because we will be sent away. Very far away." Opal explained as easy as possible. Then, got up without an answer from her sister to eat breakfast.

Diamond frowned. That wasn't what she was expecting. She knew they'd think they were crazy. She knew they'd send them to some mental hospital or wherever they send crazy people. But it was a pain to wake up, heart pounding, sweating like you were in the desert. But it seemed there was no action to possibly take. Diamond soon joined her sister, trying to be cheerful and energized as if she just had a dream about bunnies and rabbits and ponies and kitties and whatever else easy-going, cutesy girls dream about. Though, it was quite difficult to replace a horrid, terrifying nightmare with a pink-a-licious, rainbow-y dream.

Their mom and dad were not here. They were going overseas for a month. Business. At least they left them breakfast.

Opal sat down at the table shivering. She had a feeling. She felt as if she were being watched. It was an effect of this horrid dream, but she had learned to get used to it. But this time... It was different... It was... "Stronger..." Opal murmured to herself.

Suddenly, she fell into a black hole. "Diamond... Diamond?!" Opal yelled. She fell into a room on her back. No pain felt. A room of black walls and floor. The only other color was red. A pool of red was slowly growing under her. Opal didn't move. Her vision was getting blurred. And over her, looked down, a face of a smile. Her eyes slightly widened as the killer put a knife over their head to attack. This wasn't Jeff the Killer though... It was Diamond... "Di-Diamond?" Opal managed to say in her weakened voice. Diamond suddenly changed to Jeff the Killer! Jeff swung down the knife to her head and...

Opal snapped out of her trance! Her breakfast was finished. She must have been eating while that happened... It was all in her head! "Diamond?!" Opal yelled.

Diamond was in the middle of spooning her oatmeal when she glanced at her sister, shocked. "Y-Yeah?" she answered. "No need to yell, I'm kind of right here." she joked. She slowly slurped her oatmeal while at it.

Opal looked down at her bowl that used to be full of oatmeal. She actually ate it?! "Eww!" Opal fell out of her seat.

Diamond couldn't help but point and laugh at Opal. "You idiot!" she managed to insult between her laughter.

Opal could feel her brown cheeks turn a slight red. But that quickly stopped. Her face seemed whiter. "D-D-Diamond?"

Diamond wiped a tear from her eye. She smiled at her sister. "What?" she asked. Her face wasn't smiling anymore once she saw Opal's, but she definitely was satisfied after seeing that.

"Some sort of trance..." Opal got back in her chair. Opal started to tell her sister about her trance. "And it sent some kind of message. I-I just can't figure it out..."

At this point, with what they've been through, Diamond had to believe Opal. "A message, huh? What do you think it's trying to tell you. Or us..." Diamond asked.

Opal gulped. "We are being watched..." She eyed every corner of the room. She had just got the message. "All the time, everywhere we go. By... Something..."

Diamond blinked. "Do you think it's... Jeff, maybe?" Diamond questioned. "I mean, it could be a type of phase you're going through after what happened or something." Diamond asked. She wanted no possibilities of it being Jeff the Killer. She refused to believe it. She wanted nothing from Jeff the Killer. Nothing!

"Forget it. It was nothing." Opal closed her eyes for a while. "I'm going to look." Opal got up. She wanted to look just to prove that he wasn't real. That she was just crazy...

Diamond frowned. What made her think she was going to just "forget" it. She sighed, and let it pass. "Be careful..." was all Diamond said before leaving off with their bowls. She was still amazed that Opal actually ate the oatmeal, though...

"And by look, I mean the forest..." Opal said, going to pack her stuff.

Diamond instantly dropped both of the bowls, leaving a ringing wave of breaking dishware. "No!" Diamond immediately replied. "You are signing your death wish if you go out there. What, do you actually want to die or something!?" she argued. What the frick was her sister thinking?!

"But... Don't you want to know? If it really was a memory. If we're being watched. Don't you want to know everything?" Opal asked, as if this were a puzzle that had to be solved.

"Yes, but I also don't want to die, either!" Diamond countered. "Which do you want, being a helpless fly in a pond full of frogs or staying on that log where you belong!" Diamond really liked comparing things, but they sometimes were completely hard to comprehend. She forgot about the comparison and frowned ever more. "Guess what? I have a feeling too! Hm, I'm not sure, but I think if we go back to where we were almost killed, I think we'll for certain DIE!" Diamond sarcastically informed.

"I'm NOT joking!" Opal yelled, stomping up the stairs. She braided her hair, but on a black tank top, green cargo pants, and black combat boots. Opal smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked kinda like that chick from Tomb Raider!

"I KNOW you aren't joking, but going into there assures DEATH!" Diamond yelled right back. She walked up the stairs and peeked into the bathroom. "Hey, you kind of look like that chick from Tomb Raider." Though she was arguing not to, Diamond couldn't resist the call of an adventure, so she quickly skipped into her room and put on her cute, night blue bunny hoodie. At the hood, it made it look like she had bunny ears. She wore her sky blue skirt, and thigh-high stockings. That's right, full-on stockings. She then wore boots with a low heel. She looked like a Vocaloid! She did the Hatsune Miku pose where she slanted her hip to the side, spread her legs a bit, and put one hand behind her and one in the front. She looked like Hatsune Miku!

Opal took a sweater and filled a backpack with water and some food.

Diamond took her lipstick, nail polish, blush, eye liner, and eye shadow. She packed a comb, brush, and some lip gloss, just in case.

Opal looked in Diamond's bag and emptied it. "Food, water, supplies, and knife." Opal squinted at her younger sister.

Diamond narrowed her eyes right back. "For your information, cosmetics are supplies." she informed, though packed a zip-lock bag of cereal, two water bottles.

By the time they were finished packing, it was night-time. Had they really packed that much?

Opal thought of what would happen if Jeff WAS real. She might as well take a knife to a knife fight... "Better." Opal smiled. She put her knife in between her belt and pants. "Dang, night already? Still going!" Opal sighed.

She went downstairs and opening the door... To... Her second worst fear. Jeff...


	3. HELP ME! 2

Diamond sooned joined Opal, quite glum because she couldn't take her makeup. But as soon as she saw Jeff, she made a face that showed disgust and love. "What the FRICK!?" she exclaimed, dropping her bag. Her mouth was ajar with horror.

Opal slammed the door.

Jeff was extremely confused at first, but soon stuck his knife through the door. His knife was clean-ish, that was an extremely bad thing. He hadn't murdered anyone for hours, and it seemed these two would be quite the workout for him. He could picture the blood everywhere, the screams, the fun! He repeatedly stabbed the door until finally he kicked it down himself.

Opal had already gone through the back with her sister. Running... Like a certain memory.

Jeff smiled, but it wasn't like he wasn't already. He was right, quite the workout. He started running! Running like in all those fun, happy movies, except, he was after his next victims!

Diamond tightly held Opal's hand. Her heart was pounding, so she started spouting random nonsense. "Was that who I think it was, it couldn't be, that'd be impossible, when I was little I thought he was completely scary, but now I realize he's scary and extremely hot!" Diamond spouted.

Opal stopped... "Wait, what?" She asked her sister confused.

Diamond started running. "He's after us, idiot!" she continued.

Jeff threw his knife at the two, making sure to purposely miss. He was getting closer and closer, though he hated the ones that ran, this was joyful!

Diamond halted in fear as the knife flew inches away from her and her sister's head and hit a tree. She couldn't move, it was too frightful.

Jeff stroked Opal's hair creepily. "Go to sleep..." he muttered, slowly pulling his knife out of the tree.

Opal quickly reached for her own knife and swung it at Jeff. Scared ass hell, but tried to show her sister that everything was alright. She was going to kill this basterd even if it costed a babies life...

Jeff dodged Opal's attempt to cut him. He also hated the ones that didn't die quickly... He pushed the knife right to Opal's throat, but didn't puncture any skin. "I said, go to sleep." he repeated louder, forcefully walking her to have her back against the poor tree he poked a serious hole into...

Diamond sat by the tree and watched. "Go Jeff- I mean, Opal!" she cheered.

Opal wanted to stall as much time as possible to save time. "S-So, do you... rape your vicims before killing them?"

Jeff was confused again, but didn't let it get to him. He raised his knife above his head to stab Opal right in the top of her head.

Diamond pushed Jeff's legs. "I didn't give you permission to kill her!" Diamond ordered.

"Son of a-" Jeff was about to curse but was too busy trying to stand up after falling.

Opal grabbed Jeff's knife before he could try to kill her again.

Jeff groaned. None of his victims have ever been this annoying! He felt around for his knife, even touched Diamond's foot in order to have it. His knife, he couldn't possibly kill anyone without his knife! And if he couldn't kill- just thinking about it scared him. He quickly looked to Opal, and stood up instantly and forefully grabbed the hand that held his precious knife.

Diamond took her phone from her pocket, which she hid from her sister, and took a picture of that moment. She tweeted it and said, "LOL! My sister's gonna get raped. #Where'sThePoPoWhenYouNeedThem", but there was sadly no internet connection. "Damn..." she muttered.

"NOOO!" Opal thought of the perfect thing to do! She kneed him in his no-no areas (WHere a man should never be hit)...

Jeff saw his life flash before his lidless eyes. It took a moment for him to fall with his manhood in hand. "SON OF A B-"

"Language!" Diamond covered her ears.

"WHY THE F-"

"Fudge!" Diamond interrupted.

"DOES IT HURT SO FU-"

"Fudging!" Diamond replaced with a sigh.

"MUCH!?"

"It's where a man should never be hit!" Opal said, still clinging to the knife as if it were her last hope for life. "And could you please call the cops?!" Opal yelled at her sister.

Diamond took a picture of Jeff and tweeted, "LOLOLOLOL! He freakin' deserved it. #UglySonOfA-", "What was that, sis?" she asked.

Jeff squirmed around in pain. It burned, then it hurt, then it just burned again! It burned just like he did with one of his victims! But the image didn't even help him through all the agonizing PAIN!

"What d-do we do with him?" Opal wondered. "Kill him for all of the people he's killed? I like that idea..."

"Rape him, obviously..." Was Diamond's default answer. She was too busy on her phone to care...

"WHAT!?" Jeff asked immediately.

"But that'd be a little more enjoyable on his part, wouldn't it?" Diamond questioned with a concerned face, trying to figure out another one. "Cut it off, I suggest."

Jeff was almost in enough pain as it was...

"And put rocks up his a-hole!" Opal recommended.

"And stick some twigs up there, too!" Diamond smiled.

Jeff could only resort to this one option. He had to tug at Diamond's skirt to try and get Opal's attention away from his knife, which he badly needed in his hands rather than his other parts... So, he did just that.

Diamond first felt the tugs, but as they grew harder and harder, she looked down from her phone at the PERVERT TRYING TO GET A SNEAK-PEEK AT HER PUPPY PANTIES! She gasped before screaming the loudest squeal she could manage.

Opal dropped the knife and ran to her sister to kick Jeff in the stomach as hard a she could. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I know you kill people and all... But I didn't expect this!"

Jeff rolled away, and it hurt like hell... Though, while Opal was giving her whole speech, he went Catepillar-Mode and crawled over to his knife. He grabbed it quickly and hugged it passionately.

Diamond kicked Jeff in the stomach very hard. "PERVERT!" she screamed while at it.

Jeff was kicked over and hit a tree like a rock. Well, at least he'd die with his precious knife... Wait, HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DOIGNG THE KILLING HERE! This was an embarrasment to his killing history! He stood up swiftly. Like light, he ran up to Diamond and put the knife to her throat, piercing it lightly. "I'm gonna kill you for sure, now." he swore.

Diamond felt a trickle of blood leave her throat immediately. "Edward Cullen rapes babies..." she quickly muttered.

Jeff stared. "What?"

Opal stared. "What?"

"He pairs up with Jacob and bustS into Adoption Centers, stuffs a bunch of babies into a trash bag, and runs away with them. He rapex them with Jacob soon after..." Diamond explained like it was math.

Jeff... Jeff decided not to kill this one... It'd probably turn his knife into a retard or something... He slowly turned away from Diamond to hold his knife to Opal's neck.

Opal panicked. What did dad teach her to do when someone held a knife to her neck... OH YEAH! Opal instantly poked his two eyes with two of her fingers.

Jeff covered his eyes and fell to the ground for the third time. He squirmed around again, kicking his legs everywhere, and yelling/cursing again. "SON OF A COCK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Diamond turned to face the camera (AKA, Breaking the 4th wall/Breaking the wall between the audience and the show). "A cock is a male chicken, kids. And by "fuck", he's going to "reproduce" with my sister. Don't worry!" she pointed out. "So," Diamond fell to the ground, covered her eyes, and squirmed around. "SON OF A MALE CHICKEN! I'M GOING TO REPRODUCE THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"

"You've said that a million times, yet we aren't dead... I'm going back home." Opal sighed, and started to walk away.

Jeff stood up quickly, while grasping his knife again, and pointed at Opal. "Hey, this isn't fucking done yet!"

"ACK! MY MANLY-HOOD HURTS LIKE HELL! NOT TO MENTION MY STOMACH! AND, URGH, MY EYES!" Diamond added. "MY BEAUTIFULLY BEAUTIFUL EYES!"

"Diamond, come on, we're done here." Opal said, completely ignoring Jeff...

Diamond got up. "Okay!" she said, skipping away with her sister. "Bye, Jeff!" she waved.

Jeff stared. Wait, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! You know what, it was over. Those two weren't worth killing. Besides, he actually thought they were worth... being friendly towards? Nah, he'd kill them later. Right now, he needed to confront Slenderman and tell him all about those two retards and what they did to him!


	4. He's Watching 3

Opal went to bed that day without a scare in the world... But still had that same memory dream.

Diamond went to bed that day and had a dream about bunnies and rabbits and ponies and kitties and whatever else easy-going, cutesy girls dream about!

Opal woke up feeling like she were going to swear the next day. But... She had slept since afternoon... "Was I up that late last night... What a dream..."

Diamond was already up. She was sweating and shivering like she was in the Atlantic.

"Dia, what's up?" Opal asked her sister.

"The Pervert was watching us while we slept! I had to wake up to go pee, and I saw him! But that wasn't what scared me, it was that he probably raped me while at it!" Diamond turned from scared to angered. "I'll kill him!"

"Who's he?" Opal slightly tilted her head.

Diamond stared at Opal. "Did you hit your head? Don't you remember yesterday in the woods?" Diamond asked.

Opal started to shiver uncontrolably, her mouth wide open. "T-That wasn't a d-dream?"

"Hells no!" Diamond frowned. "He tried to look at my Puppy Panties, I know it!" she convinced herself. "Anyway, I couldn't pee all night because he was watching. Then, once the sun came up, he left! I really need to pee!" Diamond threw the covers off her and ran to the bathroom before she peed herself all over.

Opal randomly burst into tears. "I WAS SO SCARED! HE TRIED TO KILL ME! AND HE PUT A KNIFE TO MY THROAT! AND-AND-AND!"

Jeff, who was watching, felt a little bad, but then he remembered she kneed him in the balls!

Diamond peeked in the room, instantly forgetting to pee. "I know you were, I wasn't. You gotta admit," Diamond ran to the bathroom. "He was kind of hot!"

Opal stopped crying... Not only because her sister thought a killer was hot, but also becuase someone was watching... Hopefully, Jeff had not seen her cry... She instantly wiped her tears and fixed her face.

Diamond came back. "I barely got any sleep but I'm refreshed as hell. C'mon, you wanna go to the woods to visit a friend?" she asked.

Friend? FRIEND? Okay, he needed to kill them, and quick. Before things got... weird...

Opal stared at Diamond in shock. "Friend? Ha! Plus...I don't ever wanna see it again!" Opal pulled the covers over her face and put her head on the pillow. "I HA HE" Her voice was muffled.

Well that was rude, Jeff was right there you know!

Diamond blinked. "Why?" she asked.

Opal instantly put up her head. "HE TRIED TO KILL US, MAY I REMIND YOU?" Opal yelled. Then remembered... He was here. "Where the hell is he?"

Diamond strugged, ignoring Opal when she asked the question. "May I remind you he didn't?" she asked softly.

That's right. He didn't kill them... Oh God, was he becoming a soft-y nice person?!

"I don't care, he kills. I'm a normal person. He kills normal people. Kinda like the bunny and wolf... But never mind. WHERE IS HE?!" Opal NEEDED to know this  
information!

Diamond turned around cutely, hands behind back and head tilted just enough over her shoulder for her to glance at her sister.  
"Maybe he's becoming a normal person himself."

Enough said! Jeff jumped up from the behind dresser and jumped out the open window. But not before screaming, "I'M NOT BECOMING NICE!"

Opal litterally fell out of her bed out of shock, but she got back on. "Thank god..." Opal sighed, but realized she was being too calm about this. "WAIT! WHY DIDN'T HE KILL US WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING?!"

"Maybe he enjoys our presence!" Diamond called. She was already walking away, downstairs to go eat something.

"How long has he been watching us? What did he do to us while we slept? What did he DO while we slept? I hope I still have my virginity..." Opal stayed in bed. She was going to think about when she was thinking when she thought going into the woods was a good idea. Then, she realized, she needed to change. She slept in her clothes, and not pajamas.

Diamond was cooking something. It smelt awful, looked awful, and most definitely was awful. She called it, "The Hard Rock Of The Diamond!" As soon as the blob of goo glob cooled, it was hard as diamond...

Opal rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She crawled to her dresser to get clothes. Once she got them, she started undressing. I mean, it was the normal thing to do.

Jeff decided to crawl back up their window. Watching them live their miserable lives made him want to end it even more. So, he almost fell once he saw Opal.

Diamond was outside, waiting for her gloob to cool. Once she saw what Jeff was doing, she took a picture with her phone and tweeted, "LOLOLOL! I CAUGHT THE PERVERT! I should have let him rape my sister... #DiamondThePervertCatcher GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!"

Opal stared at Jeff for a few seconds. "Wh-what the HELL?! GET OUT OF HERE?!" Opal started to throw random things at Jeff. Trash bin, hair dryer, everything she could grab. She even threw one of Diamond's blue Puppy Panties!

Jeff dodged the trash bin, almost got hit with the hair dryer, but fell because of the Puppy Panties.

Diamond took a picture of Jeff falling, but dropped her phone when she saw what caused the fall. "BRBKJFBSDJFKNSDKJFSKFB, PUPPY PANTIES!" she grabbed the clothing and instantly ran into the kitchen, boiling it in 500 degree tempature water. Her amazing Puppy Panties were defiled, and needed to be cleansed.

"GOOOO AWAY!" Opal yelled finally hitting him with a shoe.

Jeff thought she threw a TV at him! The speed rate that shoe was going when she threw it at him... blacked him out.

~ After A Few Minutes ~

Jeff found himself awaking to... crying. And he was being fed rocks! And they tasted oh-so-horrible! He spat one out and at the person who was feeding him.

Diamond didn't seem to care. She had greedy stars in her eyes, and was feeding her victim his fair share of The Hard Rock Of The Diamond!

Opal was too busy crying her eyes out upstairs to notice.

Jeff sat up and stopped the process of him being... fed... He worked hard to earn the name Jeff The Killer, and now he'd rather be named Jeff once A Killer But Now A Soft-Y Soft Person Who Can't Kill Two Retards Though Killed Thousands Of Oher People Just Like Them!

Diamond threw a tiny piece of The Hard Rock Of The Diamond at Jeff. He violated her Puppy Panties! He practically violated her!

Opal walked downstairs lifeless. "I'm going to go ou- What the hell is he doing here? Aren't you suppose to be out killi..." Opal had just thought of something. "D-does Sl-Sle." Opal gulped, "D-Does Sl-SlenderM-Man E-Exsist?"

Jeff stared at Opal. "What, are you afraid of him?"

"N-NO!" Opal shouted. "I'm not afraid of anything. Just tell me!"

"Oh yeah, my sister's totally afraid of Slenderman! Oh, God, the name just brings her to tears!" Diamond groaned. "So freakin' annoying!"

"Oh really?" Jeff asked. "Well, let me tell you, he does. He even visited the woods behind your house once."

Opal instantly clinged to her sister. "Nice joke!" Opal was getting scared, even though there was still a bit of afternoon left!

Diamond glanced at Jeff, then her sister, then Jeff, then her sister, then Jeff, then got her hotshot look on. "Yeah, I'ma go check on my panties now! You two, take your sweet time." she said, quickly leaving.

Jeff stared. "The hell's she talking about?" he asked.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Diamond called.

"Don't leave me!" Opal scratched the door like a cat. "Help me! Save me from, Slenderman!"

Jeff bent over over Opal. "So your afraid of Ol' Slendy, huh?" he asked.

"NO!" Opal whined. "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Right, right." Jeff nodded sarcastically. "It totally shows."

Diamond had her ear against the door. "Have the sexy times already!" she murmured.

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Opal started to cry.

Seeing Opal cry, made Jeff, want to, kill her even more... "Yeah, I'm going to leave n-" he just realized something... Where was his knife! He checked his pocket, then on the couch, then almost everywhere.

Diamond blinked. "A-Are they having it?" she asked herself.

Opal yelled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She was still crying, but all the crap that has happened to her made her want to yell like hell...

Jeff looked under the couch. How the hell did it get there? He reached for it, but even stretched out to the fullest it still couldn't grasp his poor, precious knife. "Just a little harder!" he murmured quite loudly.

Diamond's bunny ears for her hoodie stood on edge. Her mouth opened slightly. "Just a little harder, I've had enough, crying, straining!" she whispered to herself. She busted into the room drunk-style and started to take off her hoddie. "NAKED PARTY!" she screamed.

Opal stared at her sister. "Wh-What?"

Jeff finally grabbed his knife. "Got it!" he exclaimed. Then looked at Diamond. "The fu-"

"Why aren't you guys naked...?" Diamond asked like it was awkward to have your clothes on at the moment.

"Why WOULD we be naked?" Opal questioned, her eyes wide.

Diamond took a picture of the two slowly.

Jeff waited for a moment to try and figure out what just happened. It didn't work. "I'm... just going to go..." he said, standing up and walking to the window.

Diamond handed Jeff a piece of her delicious The Hard Rock Of The Diamond. "Here, you can have this."

Jeff threw it behind him and left. "Nah." he called.

"Why that little..." Diamond muttered.

Opal looked at the clock. It was already getting late?! B-BUT! IT! BUT! "B-But... I-I... It!" It was like she was talking to the clock...

"I'm going to bed. The Hard Rock Of The Diamond really gets people tired..." Diamond yawned. "Let's hope the creep doesn't watch us tonight... Or... do you want to be watched?" Diamond winked repeatedly at her sister. "Maybe something more than watching."

"I'm sleeping with you tonight, right?!" Opal asked instantly, as if they didn't sleep together every night...

"Why wouldn't we be?" Diamond poked her head into the room after almost leaving it.

Opal quickly walked with her sister to their room.

Jeff made sure not to go in through the window. He just waited outside their window, listening.

Diamond changed her clothes into her pajamas, making sure to close the freakin' curtains. "Inuyasha..." she muttered after changing into her kitty pajamas! She slipped herself into bed and immediately fell asleep. She didn't get any sleep whatsoever.

Opal was already in her Pajamas. She has been since the incident... Opal just got in bed. She didn't get a wink of sleep.

"Go to sleep..." Jeff muttered. He was in their room again, watching them as usual.

"Slenderman wont get me?" Opal was to sleepy to realize he was even there... She just heard his voice.

"For God's sake, just go to sleep." Jeff replied.

"Shut up..." Diamond turned in her sleep.

"Ok..." Opal said, closing her eyes, and instantly fell asleep. Then jolted awake. "Can't sleep... Jeff'll get me..."

"I want to, trust me..." Jeff muttered.

"CAN YOU TWO MAKE LESS NOISE WHILE BABY-MAKING?!" Diamond sat up quickly.

"Shut up..." Opal said turning to her side to sleep. Though, she was still awake.

Diamond went back laying down, about to fall asleep to continue her dream about cute puppies!

"Ugh, I'm leaving." Jeff complained.

"That's what you said last time, but look where you are." Diamond informed.

"Shut up!"

Opal got up, out of bed, and went downstairs to watch some midnight t.v.

Diamond watched. She watched as Jeff decided to go watch Opal. She watched while he watched while Opal watched... some TV. This was going to make great fanfiction!

As soon as the first show finished, Opal went to get something to eat. Like a Poptart.

Jeff was on the couch, just watching some TV.

Opal sat next to him, not noticing him after a few minutes. "Why are you watching me?" She asked, her eyes still glued onto the TV.

"Why would I not?" he asked right back.

"Well, at least one thing hasn't changed." Opal shrugged.

Diamond watched intensely. "C'mon," she thought. "Use the 'ol Yawn And Put My Arm Around You When Really I Just Want To Have Sexual Intercourse With You trick!" Diamond urged.

Jeff stayed quiet for a while, then he started stroking his... his... his... his knife's blade.

"What do you want?" Opal wondered.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?" Diamond asked quietly.

"I know you're there." Jeff glared at Diamond.

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Diamond called.

"Whatever..." Opal got up, and went to go sleep. It was 6 in the morning, and she had to get SOME sleep! The sun was coming up, so she was safe from Slendy.

Jeff left. He didn't like it when the sun came up. It hurt his eyes because he couldn't blink, so it stung. "See ya." he said his goodbyes.

Before Opal went to sleep, Diamond nudged her like crazy. "Almost killing you, to watching you, to freakin' saying 'see ya'! This relationship has esclated quickly,  
don't you think? So, don't you think it's time for some," Dimaond repetively winked.

Opal was fast asleep.

Diamond frowned. She took a picture and went to sleep herself.


	5. Slenderman's Tentacles 4

Opal woke up at 4:00pm. "Jezus... Slept for soo long... I-I slept!" Opal quickly started to check the room for any signs of SlenderMan. "Phew..."

Diamond was already up; she woke up an hour earlier. She spent an hour sorting out her Puppy Panties and her Bunny Bras. Don't even ask. She sorted out her Bunny hoodies. "Your up!" she exclaimed, folding a blue Puppy Panty.

"I'm not even gunna ask..." Opal went downstairs to get something to eat. Then she realized something else. Jeff... Had tried to kill her once before.

Diamond was eating a banana. "So, you and Jeff just going to be friends or you guys gonna turn into something "more" than friends?" she asked, her mouth full of banana.

"That could probably never happen." She was talking about the friends part too. "You know, he tried to kill us once before, right?" Opal looked at her sister over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but look at him now! He's barely even pulling out his knife on us!" Diamond argued/persuaded.

"I don't think I can forgive him." Opal muttered so quietly NO ONE could hear it.

"What was that?" Diamond asked, throwing the banana peel in the trash.

"Nothing." Opal shook her head. "I need to talk with him..." Opal squinted her eyes around the room as if he were there...

"Why? You gunna tell him that he needs to get the hell away from us or that you're in wovey-dovey wove!" Diamond cooed.

"No! Non-Of-The-Above!" Opal yelled. "I don't love him!"

"So why don't you tell him to leave us alone, huh?" Diamond asked curiously.

"Cause I'm use to being watched. Comforts me... In a sort of way." Opal moved her eyes with her words.

"AW! AIN'T THAT CUTE!" Diamond was tweeting this and walked back to their room.

Opal rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "Jeez... I'll go look for him..." Opal decided, and got up. She changed clothes, TOMB RAIDER CHICK!

Opal walked out silently and into the woods again.

Suddenly, a tall, faceless man with a suit on confroned Opal. Just stared down at her.

Opal stared up. Paused for a moment. And screamed, "JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!"

Diamond growled. She was following Opal this whole time and she calls for Jeff and not her?! She was wearing her Cat Hoodie this time, light pink stockings, and black boots. She was hiding behind a tree.

Slenderman sighed, shaking his head and facepalming. "Calm down." he ordered.

Opal continued to scream Jeff's name.

Jeff, from the behind, covered Opal's mouth and held her close. One hand over her mouth, one hand wrapping around her wasit. "Your screaming's annoying, shut it."

Diamond opened her mouth in pure fangirl shock! FANFICTION, HERE DIAMOND COMES!

She said "Slenderman" muffled and "Help me" muffled at least a million times.

"So is this the one you were talking about?" Slenderman asked.

"Yeah, annoying as hell, I know." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yup, I tots mah goats understand you." Diamond sighed to herself.

Opal quickly turned around and hugged Jeff by the waist. "HELP ME! HE'S GUNNA KILL ME!"

Diamond squealed very loudly in fangirl shock while taking a picture. "KISS THAT BITCH!" she screamed. Then slowly looked at the camera. "A bitch is a female dog, kids!" she noted.

Jeff sighed. "Opal, he's practically harmless..." he persuaded.

"Insulting..." Slenderman coughed.

Diamond looked at the camera again. "Note: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME JEFF USED OPAL'S REAL NAME! DEAR GOD, FANFICTION, GET YOUR ARMY READY!"

Opal waited to take her last breath after a while. But nothing happened. "I'ma just get over here." Opal crawled behind Jeff to cower by herself in peace.

"I really want to kill you..." Jeff stated.

"Where's your knife, Jeff?" Slenderman asked.

"Well," Jeff scratched his midnight black hair. "I didn't really feel a need to, so I left it at-"

"YOU LEFT YOUR KNIFE BEHIND!?" Diamond gasped. She nearly fainted. "You must really care about Opal!" she pointed, stumbling over herself.

"Shut it, I want to kill her as much as anything!" Jeff denied.

"Then why don't you do it now?" Diamond asked with a smug look.

"... I-I don't feel like it." Jeff explained after a long pause.

Slenderman and Diamond both exchanged looks... well not really looks... glances.

"Diamond! He's REAL! IT'S REAL!" Opal ran to hug her sister for comfort.

Diamond walked Opal to Slenderman. "DOES HE FREAKIN' LOOK LIKE HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Insulting." Slenderman coughed again.

"NO! SO FREAKIN' STOP WHINING LIKE A FEMALE DOG!" Diamond stated. She looked at the camera. "AKA, a bitch."

"NEVER!" Opal yelled. "Then everything'll go a blur! AND HE'LL GRAB MY ORGANS FROM MY MOUTH WITH HIS TENTICALS! THEN HE'LL THROW THEM AWAY!"

"He doesn't do that!" Jeff objected. "Anymore."

"What are you talking about, I still do that." Slenderman corrected.

"Not as much..." Jeff dryly replaced his words.

"Yeah, sis, so stop acting like a wussy!" Diamond ordered.

"Really?" Opal looked at Jeff with puppy eyes.

"Puppy Panties." Diamond murmured.

"Yeah, whatever." Jeff looked away.

"Can I leave now?" Slenderman asked.

Opal only glanced at Slenderman. "Question one! Why are you even here?!" Opal was now behind her sister looking at that white eyeless, mouthless face...

"On my forest stroll, why else?" Slenderman looked like he rolled his eyes... the eyes that weren't there.

"#WhyDoIEvenBother?" Diamond tweeted.

"So, you walk here all the time?" Opal's face seemed to turn a bit more white.

"I walk in many forests, this just happened to be one." Slenderman answered.

"Thank god..." Opal muttered. She felt as if she were going to faint... "Question Two: Do you get people in their houses?"

"No, oh heavens no." Slenderman answered. He looked at his arm for the watch that wasn't there. "Well, I must get going. I really don't want to be late... for... er-"

"Unexplainable Sudden Appointments That Just Happened To Occur Right This Moment...?" Diamond winked at Slenderman.

"S-Sure, whatever." Slenderman said before disappearing into what seemed like thin air.

It was getting dark. Dark? The dark was her number 0 fear... "Diamond, let's go before it's night! Please?"

"Sure. Hey, where's Jeff?" Diamond glanced left and right.

"Probably at that thing Slendy had to do, Maybe all of them did... Does this mean zombies are real?" Opal squeeked.

Diamond shivered. "I hope not. C'mon, lettuce go!" she urged, wanting to get back home before sunset.


	6. Sexual Dreams 5

~ A few minutes later ~

Opal changed into pjs and went to bed. This time... She had a VERY VERY VERY weird dream, and she woke up sweating, panting, and red.

Diamond changed into her Puppy Pajamas and went to bed as well. She had a dream of destroying everything! Breaking vases, tipping over tables, and kicking random shit!

Opal quickly got up and went to go get water to wash a disgusing taste out of her mouth...

Diamond busted into the bathroom, she was energized, as always. "Guess what I had a dream about!" she sweetly requested.

"Guess what I had a dream about!" Opal said a the same time, sounding horrified.

"Fine, hmm... Jeff the Killer killing us?" Diamond asked.

"Worse..." Opal looked down in complete embrassment.

"Jeff the Killer... I don't get it, what?" she asked, giving up.

"When a man and woman really love each other..." Opal gave a hint.

Diamond looked in horror. "OH DEAR GOD, GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, covering her ears and running in constant circles before bumping into a wall.

"J-Just hope he never heard this..." Opal sighed, splashing her face with water.

"Yeah..." Diamond agreed, while shaking her head. All of a sudden, elbows on sink, hands holding her head, Diamond was instantly all ears and eyes on Opal. "Tell me!"  
she demanded.

"NO! THATS EMBRASSING!" Opal ran back into the room and going on the bed.

"What's embarrasing?" Jeff asked, watching...

Diamond was brushing her teeth. "GTFO!" then she turned to the camera. "Get The Fuck Out, kids." she winked.

Jeff glared at Diamond. "I've always wanted to kill you..."

Diamond spread her arms intimidatingly. "COME AT ME, BRO!" she encouraged.

Opal looked at Jeff and covered her face with a pillow.

Diamond sat near Opal. "Come on, tell us, Opal!" she blinked.

"I think I'll keep it to myself!" Opal said.

"Fine, whatever." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"No, no 'fine, whatever'!" Diamond whined. "I WANNA KNOW!" she pouted, throwing a whole fit.

Opal sighed. "First Jeff pulled Diamond down onto the couch and kissed her wildly. Diamond struggled but like it, so she didn't struggle much." Opal began, only to drive the annoying Diamond away.

"SICK, SICK, SICK, DIGUSTING PIG!" Diamond ran out of the room like a person who had just seen a ghost.

Opal smirked. "Much better."

She ran right back in. "So what else happened?" she asked.

Opal face palmed, "You got pregnat with his baby only to find out that he left you for a model."

"MOTHERFU-" Diamond began, but it was traced off when she ran outside and in circles around a tree.

Opal glared at Jeff. "Questionable, yes. Don't ask."

Jeff was about to ask, but the Annoying Diamond came right back in.

"I've decided that you are telling me lies, bish!" Diamond pointed. She looked at the camera. "A bish is the kid word for bitch, which means female dog, kids!"

"Who in the hell do you talk to when you do that?" Jeff asked.

"Absolutely no one..." Diamond answered.

Opal shook her head at her crazy sister... Then remembered something, "Jeff!"

Jeff was boredly stareing at the wall, then looked at Opal over his shoulder. "What?"

"Fangirl moment..." Diamond noted to herself.

"Question one: Why do I have dreams about you?" Opal was on her back.

"How am I suppose to kno-" Jeff was about to ask when.

"You think about him in most of your average, 24 hour day. So, your mind takes that information and makes dreams about it. That's my theory, anyway." Diamond annswered, though the question was not made for her...

Jeff's pale cheeks became a bit rosy red. But he couldn't let it get to him!

"You're turning red?" Opal tilted her head, "Are you OK?"

"Totally fine!" Jeff answered.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING! FANGIRL MOMENT!" Diamond screamed and accusingly pointed at Jeff.

"Anyway... Question 2: You do know you tried to kill us before, right?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, what makes you think I forgot?" Jeff sighed, his cheeks returning to the abnormally white color they were.

"I kinda want an apology..." Opal gave Jeff a glare of daggers.

"YEAH!" Diamond pouted.

Jeff awkwardly looked at Opal. "Nuh-Uh. I'm not the type to go around apologizing to anyone. Even if that person's a chick." he rejected.

"FANGIRL MOMENT!" Diamond squealed. "Kids, a chick is a baby chicken by the way. He's calling us cute." she whispered the last part at the camera.

"I'll get it out of you somehow..." Opal murmured, then went back to asking questions, "Question 3: What did you do last night?"

"Uh..." Jeff did NOT want to admit he watched them sleep!

"HE WATCHED US SLEEP!" Diamond answered.

"..." Opal shook her head. "Onto the next Question. Question 4: Do zombies exist?"

"You afraid of zombies too?" Jeff asked.

"No!" Opal scooted closer to Diamond.

"Yup, they're real alright, and their coming to make an apocaplyse this year." Jeff lied.

Diamond burst out crying. "F-F-F-F-FANGIRL M-MOMENTO!" Diamond exclaimed in a Spanish accent.

Opal fainted right there and then...

Diamond stared.

Jeff stared.

"She's sleeping beauty, kiss her to wake her up." Diamond ordered.

"What- hells no!" Jeff denied.

"Then I'll violate the living hell out of her." Diamond threatened. She needed her daily dose of porn... plus this was a perfect fangirl momento.

"Like you'd really do that." Jeff said.

"Oh I'll do it alright." Diamond nodded. She pat Opal's chest. "WATCH THEM JIGGLE!" she demanded.

Jeff covered his eyes, since he coudln't really close them... "What the hell!?"

Diamond unbuttoned most of Opal's pajama top and threw her sister onto Jeff. "RAPE!" she screamed while moving Jeff's hand onto Opal's chest forcefully.

Opal got up instantly at this scream. She looked at her unbuttoned top. She looked at Jeff's hand. She heard her sister screaming rape. She put the puzzle peices together. Opal's eyes were wide. She kinda just froze for a moment...

He was going to die today... he just felt it... "Uh, uh,"

"It's not what it looks like! THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" Diamond said while unbuttoning her own pajama top. "RAPIST!"

Opal crawled away, taking a baseball bat from her closet.

"Wait, wait!" Jeff ordered while backing up.

"SMACK THAT BISH!" Diamond commanded, standing up suddenly and pointing at Jeff accusingly.

Opal raised the bat over her head, jumped and attacked him from the top.

The Wild Jeff fainted!

Diamond smiled angelically. That's what happened when you didn't listen to her. "Thanks sis, now let's dump 'im out the window." she nodded solemnly.

"HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Opal said, in a very demonic voice, raising the bat again.

Diamond stopped Opal. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, just wait a sec!" she stalled.

"What do you want?!" Opal yelled, in her still demonic voice.

"Let's not go too hard on him, he's just a boy! Plus, he didn't exactly rape you." Diamond argued.

Opal lowered her bat. "Fine..." She snarled, putting her bat away.

Jeff groaned, he was finally waking up.

"DAMN IT, SHUT UP!" Diamond shushed.

Opal crawled to the corner to cry silently...

Diamond sighed. "Sis, you gotta get over it!" she said, though it only happened a few minutes ago.

"I feel violated..." Opal cried aloud. Morning and she was already crying...

Jeff slowly awoke. "Wha... What happened?" he asked.

"YOU VIOLATED ME!" Opal pointed accusingly to Jeff still in her corner. "You may be creepy, weird, and a killer, but you're still a boy!"

"A boy?" Jeff asked. "I'm a man!"

"HA!" Diamond laughed.

"Whatever! SAME THING!" Opal yelled. "I'M MORE TRAMATIZED THAN YOU COULD EVER BE!"

"Take that back! Excuse me, but I don't see you be the cerial killer here!" Jeff yelled right back.

"I'll let you two have your fight..." Diamond crawled out the door Catepillar-Style.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TOUCH ON THE BOOBS BEFORE!" Opal cried right back.

"True that!" Diamond called, going down the stairs.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN KICKED IN THE BALLS BEFORE!" Jeff argued.

"True that!" Diamond called, tripping and falling down the stairs.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SEEN NAKED BEFORE!" Opal argued.

"True that!" Diamond called, slowly climbing the stairs.

"YOU'VE NEVER FELT LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO DIE EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE THE ONE KILLING!" Jeff pointed.

"True that!" Diamond called, falling again.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD SEXUAL DREAMS ABOUT JEFF THE KILLER BEFORE!" Opal blurted out.

"Wha-" Jeff was about ask.

"AH!" Diamond screamed. "JEFF, JEFF, JEFF, JEFF, JEFF, JEFF, JEFF!"

"Why always me?" Jeff muttered, kicking the door down out of anger, and jumping down a full flight of stairs!

By the scream of her sister, Opal quickly ran downstairs.

"THE FRICK IS THAT! THE FRICK ARE YOU!? THE FRICK, FRICK-ITY, FRICK-FRACK!" Diamond closed her eyes and pointed at Jane the Killer.


	7. JANE! 6

Jane tilted her head. "So you've been hiding here all this time?" she asked Jeff, sliding her gloved finger on her knife.

Jeff twitched his eye. Jane. Jane the Freakin' Killer.

"You two seem to know each other... I'll just be going up stairs now..." Opal said, dragging her sister up the stairs...

"An EX, maybe?" Diamond asked while being dragged upstairs.

"Oh, you have victims you haven't kiled yet? I'm disappointed." Jane said while cleaning her knife.

"Why the hell are you here?" Jeff asked, skipping to the point.

"Well, I was going to kill you, but," Jane glanced at the stairs. "Seems I have two other targets."

"I wonder who she could possibly be talking about..." Opal wondered... Then realized it was her and her sister. "Oh..." She calmly walked to her room to get her knife. "I might need you once again..."

Diamond changed for this special occasion. She got dressed in her black Bunny Hoodie and black and white striped stockings. Black boots, of course. She combed her hair so one bang was covering her eye. "Emo," she smiled happily, getting the leftover The Hard Rock Of The Diamond and handed it to Jane. "Here!"

"No, Diamond!" Jeff called.

Jane stabbed her knife at the thrown rock, but it only bounced off and left her hand vibrating. "What the hell!?"

"The Hard Rock Of The Diamond!" Diamond announced happily.

Jane was a bit annoyed by this. Anything she couldn't stab made her want to stab it even more. She was about to swing her knife at Diamond but...

Jeff felt for his knife. Damn it- he left it upstairs! There was only one thing he could resort to... He sadly placed his hand on Jane's chest.

Diamond's mouth was left ajar from fangirl shock. She slowly took a picture and tweeted, "LOLOLOLOLOLOL! DIAMOND THE PERVERT CATCHER STRIKES AGAIN! #DiamondThePervert Catcher GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!"

Opal looked at Jeff's knife and grabbed it for him, knowing he was nothing without it... She walked downstairs to see... This...

"Flat as a boa-"

"THE HELL!?" Jane kicked Jeff and started beating him up in the corner of the room. She didn't even need her knife!

"So, what'cha got there?" Diamond was starting a casual conversation with Opal while Jeff was getting beat up like hell-crazy.

"H-how dare he... Going after me and then another innocent girl?" Opal sighed. "Maybe I won't give him his knife after all..."

"You know what I wanna try out?" Diamond asked, picking up Jane's knife, she snatched away Jeff's knife and acted as if they were dolls, making them "kiss". "KISS! KISS!" she ordered the knives...

Jane and Jeff both looked at Diamond at the same time. "NO!" they both screamed.

Diamond was now making the knives... what looked like Knife Sexual Intercourse. "Hm?" she asked, looking at the two.

"You know, I never did get that apology..." Opal said, taking back Jeff's knife...

Jane burst out laughing. "Apology?! YOU WERE GOING TO APOLOGIZE?!"

Jeff felt like beating Jane up! But he didn't... He was becoming... soft? NO WAY! "Never in hell." he asnwered to Opal.

Diamond was slowly makinng the knives touch each other still, making kissing noises once they were together. "Mwha! Mwha! Mwha!"

Opal squinted her eyes at Jeff. Was she going to let her friend-ish die? Probably if she didn't give him back his knife... "Decisions, decisions..."

Jane grabbed her knife from Diamond after laughing her burnt behind off. "Alright, time to kill you now." she sighed.

Diamond's eyes went wide wih Fangirl-ism. "Don't you love Jeff?" she asked.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" Jeff rampaged. He grabbed his knife from Opal.

Opal looked away, "Probably." Opal said quietly. Only Diamond could hear it...

Jeff held his knife to Opal's throat. "Say that again, I dare you!" he heard her, alright. He could have NO ONE even LIKE him. It'd ruin his whole reputation.

Jane held her knife to Diamond's throat. "Say that again, I dare you!" she threatened. She freakin' hated Jeff! Why would she ask something like (BOLD)that(BOLD)!

Diamond gasped. "DON'T YOU LOVE JEFF!?" she yelled right in Jane's face.

"I said nothing! Nothing!" Opal said. She had the question completely mixed up with something else...

Jane left a slight cut on Diamond's cheek before turning around all embarrased. "Of course not! What are you, crazy?!"

"Fangirl moment..." Diamond murmured, caressing her cut cheek lightly and, with her other hand, taking a picture of Jane.

"Women, I'll never understand them..." Jeff muttered.

"C-Can you remove your knife from my throat now?" Opal asked, politely. By the way, when Diamond said, "Don't you love Jeff?" Opal thought her sister was talking to her...

Jeff took his precious knife away from Opal's throat. He would have killed her, he could have killed her, but... he didn't...

"YOU DO!" Diamond pointed at Jane.

"I do not!" Jane denied. "Your on Death List right after Jeff."

Diamond smiled at Jane. "Why do you wear a mask?" she asked.

Jane sat Diamond and Opal down. She sat on a chair in front of them. "So, one day, Jeff just happened to come to my home, a building. He was of course looking for his next victims and killed my family. I was the only one left to kill, so I decided to kill him in the process of lighting the building on fire. But-"

"I escaped and let her burn. Unfortunately, she didn't die and now she now comes after me to try and kill me. But she already failed once, so she's probably going to fail for all her attempts." Jeff interrupted.

"Oh, so the face under the mask-" Diamond pointed.

"Is extremely and severely burned." Jane nodded. Wait, she was suppose to be killing them! Oh God... was she becoming... soft? NAH! She'd kill them later. All three of them...

Opal glared at Jeff during the whole story. Not of anger, but of curiousity. "LUST! DAMN IT!" Opal yelled suddenly, running upstiars. "NOT LOVE!"

Jane stared. "She okay?" she asked.

Diamond shook her head. "Psh, no!" she said, tweeting the picture she took of the embarrased Jane. "LOLOLOLOL! Look at this random person in my house, denying the love for another random person in my house. #DONTDENYITBISH!"

"Is she in any... danger?" Jeff asked. No, he realized he was way to concerned. He needed to play it cool, so he looked away like he didn't care at all anymore.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I FRICKIN' KNOW?! GO CHECK UP ON HER YOURSELF!" Diamond yelled. She was in the middle of playing Flappy Bird (Which she liked to call "Fappy Bird"), and it was frustrating as hell.

Jeff was so very surprised for the reply caught him off guard, and also made him stumble and fall on himself.

Jane pointed and laughed. "Dumbass!" she pointed.

"A very slow or dumb person." Diamond told the camera while playing another one of her Rage-Quit games.

"Bitch..." Jeff replied.

"A female dog." Diamond twitched her eye.

"A-Hole." Jane smiled.

"Ass-Hole, also known as butthole." Diamond grit her teeth.

"Cu-" Jeff was about to say.

"WOULD YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS SHUT THE FRICK UP!?" Diamond screeched, throwing her phone to the floor after losing a level to Candy Crush.

"We're not lovebirds!" Jeff and Jane said at the exact same time.

"Ri-i-ight." Diamond said, taking a picture of them both staring at her angrily, and, of course, taking her phone. "Oh, Jeff," Diamond taunted, mimicking a failed voice of Jane. "Oh, Jane." Diamond mimicked a horrible voice of Jeff. "Please, take me away to YOUR Wonderland!" Diamond copied Jane. "Sure thing, babe. By the way, nice ra-"

"Okay, where the hell is this even going!?" Jane interjected.

Opal started to sing, "What Does The Fox Say?" very loudly to let out her fustration.

Jeff covered his ears. "THAT NOISE!" he shouted.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Diamond covered her ears too.

This is what Opal always did to let off steam. Sing really loud... She then sang, Dixon Cider...

"If I don't get enough, I'll beg and plead. 'Cause, girl, you know just what I need." Diamond sang along, pointing at Jeff instead of Jane.

"I'm on a mission for some Dixon Cider!" Opal sang.

"If your girl don't want then you best go hide 'er!" Diamond added.

"'Cause I'll find her, give 'er Dixon Cider." Opal chirped.

"Push and shove all down inside her!" Diamond and Opal vocalized at the same time.

Opal finally stopped but Diamond kept on going.

"You're home alone, and want to try something new. You down at your meat, what do you do? You put that meat in your mouth, you put that meat in your mouth, meat, meat, meat, meat, you put that meat in your mouth!" Diamond carried onto a new song!

Opal covered Diamond's mouth... and nose. "Shush!"

Jeff and Jane were so very confused by this...

Opal continued to cover Diamond's mouth and nose for a while, before letting her go. "What have I told you about singing that inapropreate song?! Whatever. Jeff!" Opal suddenly said. "I wanna see Slenderman."

Diamond fell gasping for air. "NECESSARY?!"

"Why would you want to see Ol' Slendy?" Jeff asked.

"In fanfictions, you can talk to Slenderman about ANYTHING! He'll always give you advice while keeping it a secret!" Opal nodded as if she were an expert on Slenderman...

"Ugh, I hate those stupid fanfictions you people write. I'm all lovey-dovey here and there and URGH! It's disgusting." Jeff commented.

"AHHHHNNN! JEFF HARDER! AHH!" Diamond read a fanfiction aloud. "Seems like there's one right here..."

"Ooh, is there one with me in it?" Jane asked curiously.

Diamond scrolled a little on her phone. "Jeff X Jane, Two Killers In Murderous Love."

"SICK, MAKE IT STOP!" Jeff covered his ears.

Jane snatched away Diamond's phone, went into a corner of the room, and read the fanfiction silently to herself.

Opal was already gone. "Sick..." She muttered to herself in the woods...

"Fangirl in denial..." Diamond stared at Jane. "Anyway, you should go "check up" on Opal. You never know what might happen to her." Diamond winked a lot at Jeff when she said, "Check Up".

Jeff was confused at first, very confused, but then, sadly, got it. "I'm going to kill you when you go to sleep tonight..." he muttered as he walked outside to find Opal.

"Say what you want, believe what you believe!" Diamond waved her hand at Jeff in a motion that said both, "In your dreams" and "I Don't Care". She then went to join Jane.

Opal stopped and looked around... Just in case anything was there. "I mean. Jeff, Jane, and Slenderman exist. So vampires and werewolves do to?" Opal muttered to herself continuing to walk. Then she stopped again. She looked around her suroundings... "Where exactly am I?" Opal blinked...

Slenderman was taking a stroll in this paticular forest. He was humming to himself, and without even noticing, already knew Opal was there. "Hello there, Opal." he greeted, patting her head with a tenticle, behind her suddenly.

Opal jumped, "EEP!" She looked up at him, "Oh, only you... Anyway. Can-Can I talk to you..."

"For the amount of time I spend alone, lonely, and with no one to talk to, I am almost always free. What is the matter?" Slenderman asked.

"ITHINNKIHAVEJUSTTHETINIESTLITTLECRUSHONJEFF!" That didn't even sound English... "ANDNOONESHEARINGTHISRIGHT?!"

Slenderman covered his ears-that-weren't-there with his tenticles. He barely used his hands for anything... "Pardon me?" he asked again.

"No one's hearing this, right?" Opal looked around.

"No one but me... and you..." Slenderman answered. "What was the first one? Something about Jeff?"

"I think I might have just have the tinest tiniest littlest germ-sized crush on Jeff..." Opal squealed.

"That is physically, scientifically, mentally, emotionally, and all the other fundamentals, impossible. So you must be kidding, right?" Slenderman asked.

Opal sighed. "Yup! I knew it! It was just LUST!" She had stars in her eyes. "But then again..." A dark aura formed around Opal. "Then again... That just means I wanna... It must be love!" Opal had stars in her eyes again... But then the dark aura appeared again. "Love..." Her eye twitched.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Slenderman asked.

"Give me advice! You're kinda like the father of the Creepy Pastas!" Opal looked at Slendy with hope in her eyes.

"Tell Jeff that you like him?" Slendy suggested.

"THAT'S TERRIBLE ADVICE!" Opal yelled.

"Tell Jeff to leave you alone forever so that you can forget about this silly misconception?" Slenderman asked.

"THAT'S TERRIBLE ADVICE!" Opal yelled again...

"Randomly kiss Jeff to give him the hint hint then run away?" Slender sighed. He had no time for this! Actually, he did...

"That doesn't sound bad... BUT THAT'S ALSO TERRIBLE ADVICE!" Opal yelled. "I guess I'm just gunna have to tell him... Or... I'll just do that third one..." Opal sighed. She gave SlenderMan a big hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK!" Opal repeated multipul times.

Slenderman pat Opal with one of his many tenticles. "Now, I will proceed to continue my stroll." he said, walking away, then disappearing.

Opal smiled, and started walking... Not knowing where she was going. "I'm lost..." She finally admitted. One of her fears, being lost all alone when something could easily get her!

There was a note pinned to a tree written in blood. It said, "Dear Opal, if you are lost, follow these instructions. I know the woods like the back of my tenticle. Just walk backwards and then-" but the rest was sloshed all around the place lazily. It was uncomprehendable. At the, it said, "With Love, Slenderman", neatly, so he was really trolling Opal.

Opal looked around in complete fear. "Number one! Shelter! Number eight Weapon! Number Sixty Five shoes..." She was just shouting random stuff. Opal's head felt as if it were spinning. She walked around limping, stumbling, tripping, and dizzy!

Diamond pat her sister's shoulder. No, it was Jane! Then all of a sudden it was Jeff...

Opal looked at... whatever it was. She had one thought. RUN! Opal stared running fast! RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN! "Run as fast as I can!" Opal thought. She wondered if she was in another trance. Felt real, seemed impossible. She was almost sure. Hopefully, everything else was just some weird dream! She was still running!

Jeff ran right after Opal. "Hey, Opal, wait!" Goddamnit, he hated the ones that ran!

Opal continued to run. She looked back and saw Jeff. He was running after her... But through her eyes, he had a sick twisted look. As if he were going to kill her. She continued to run. Her legs were sore and she was completely out of breath. Opal cried as she ran. "HELP!"

Slenderman stopped Opal. "Why are you running?" He liked appearing out of nowhere.

"Some-thing.. Is... I... Run... Scared... I..." Opal passed out.

Slenderman stared at Opal with his eyeless face. "You can take this one, Jeff."

Jeff was just catching up with Opal. "Urgh, I really want to kill you right now..." Instead of carrying Opal pasionately or whaever, Jeff just dragged her by the collar.

Diamond poked her head up from a bush, watching. "Fangirl disappointment!" she noted.

Jeff kicked down the door as usual. He couldn't possibly walk through a door simply and civillized-like, and instead he had to kick it down. He threw Opal onto the couch roughly.

Jane was still reading Jeff X Jane fanfiction like a true fangirl!

Opal sat up quickly fear in her eyes. She looked around.

Diamond popped her head out of a pile of Puppy Panties. She was still randomly there. "You need to stop fainting..."

"You need stop fainting..." Opal mimicked crossing her arms. "I'm sorry I have a lot of things on my mind right now! You can't blame me! Meeting Jeff the Killer, and Slenderman, AND Jane the Killer! MAY I REMIND YOU THEY ARE KILLERS!? MAY I REMIND YOU THEY ARE SUPPOSE TO BE FICTIONAL? NOT REAL! ONLY A FANTASY! I'm not suppose to be going through this much stress at such a young age. And not only do Creepy Pastas exsist, but there may be a world full of vampires, werewolves, and UNICORNS! Might be even more! I THINK I'M ACTING VERY CALM ABOUT THIS FOR A NORMAL PERSON!" Opal yelled at her sister, squinting her eyes.

Diamond was too busy on Opal's phone to hear halfway through her whole speech. "STOP TALKING!" she ordered. She realized she lost her game. "GO DIE IN A DITCH!" she insulted. She needed to take this frustrastion out on someone. She got really violent while on the phone. She glared at Jeff.

Jeff backed up. "No, no, no!"

Diamond shrugged and started to play Fappy Bird... Then she threw Opal's phone at a wall.

Opal huffed some hair out of her eyes. "I'm going upsta-" She remembered the advice Slenderman gave her.

Diamond jumped off the couch she was sitting on. She picked up Jane by her dress and threw her onto Jeff. No explaination needed. Nothing said.

"What the f-"

"Nevermind..." Opal said in a hushed voice, stomping up the stairs.

Diamond looked at Opal, then Jeff, then Jane, then the wall, then quickly to Opal. "I taste jealousy..." she sniffed the air, looking at the two trying to get away from each other deseperately.

Jeff crawled one way. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

And Jane crawled the other. "Disgusting, disgusting, ew, disgusting!"

Opal crawled into her bed wondering why she had a crush in the first place. She layed on her back and put a hand in the air, as if trying to reach the ceiling.

Diamond thought for a moment. "I ship Opal and Jeff, but I also ship Jane and Jeff! FIRST WORLD PROBLEMS FOR A FANGIRL!" Diamond cried out.

"You have problems!" Jane commented after Diamond said "Ship Jane and Jeff".

"I know..." Diamond whispered.

Opal walked to her closet. She opened it to look for a different change of clothes. She picked out black sweat pants, white shirt, and gray sweater. Much, much better. She just layed on her bed, just needed a change of clothes.

Jeff played with the tip of his knife. It was the only thing that kept him insane other than killing and stabbing...

Diamond scooted her foot across the floor. "So, which do you pick, Jeff? Opal, or Jane? Or even Diamond Dia The Queen of Dreams, 'cause I know you want me." Diamond winked.

Jeff looked at Diamond in digust... though it didn't show very much because he had no eyelids and his face was a permanet smile... Jane pissed him off to the limits, but Opal was also so very annoying. And Diamond... creeped the "frick" out of him. She talked to nobody sometimes, giving whoever she was talking to definitions... " None of them are worthy for this sexy beast I call Jeff."

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Jane pointed and laughed. "Sexy beast?! Please, tell me more!"

"I'm the sexy beast here!" Diamond argued.

Jeff glared at Jane, but then looked back to Diamond. "Please, how old are you?"

"14, still young and beautiful!" Diamond showed off her black bunny hoodie and black and white striped stockings. "And you still didn't answer my question!"

"I really don't have to if I don't want t-" Jeff then remembered last time he refused to do what Diamond wanted...

Diamond jerked her eyebrows up and down. "Remember last time?" she hissed.

"Last time, when was this last time, what was this last time?!" Jane instantly wanted to know anything that had to involve in Jeff's pain.

"It refused to kiss my sister, so I decided to give it a punishment." Diamond sat on the couch pimp-style.

"It?" Jeff asked angrily.

"Shut up, it! Anyway, so I simply violated my sister! Then blamed it on him, and masked it up with rape." Diamond shurgged shamelessly with that, "IRegretNothing" smile.

"What'd she do to him!?" Jane urged.

"Beat the living hell out of him!" Diamond stood up right after sitting down.

"I'm leaving..." Jeff said under his breath. He walked over to a window.

"You're becoming soft, Jeff!" Jane called.

"Note how wrong that sounds!" Diamond added.

"Whatever," Jeff sighed while jumping out of the window.

"Inuyasha..." Diamond murmured. "He's gone, sis!"

Jane grabbed her knife. "I should get going now. Kill you later!" she said, jumping out the same window after Jeff. It was getting day, anyway. The sun hurt her deep, black eyes.


	8. A BIG-BIG Mansion! 7

Opal ran downstairs right after they left. "Diamond?! Are they gone gone gone?" Opal asked. She didn't mean gone forever, but she meant, 'Are they gone for now?'

"Yup, Jane went after Jeff as usual." Diamond sighed hopelessly. Then she wanted to test something out! "Two lovebirds, don't you think?" she asked.

Opal squinted her eyes at Diamond. "I'm going to get something to eat..." Opal dodged the question by going into the kitchen.

Diamond clapped her hands. "Fangirl squeal!" she squealed.

"Wait, do you think it's actually safe to go into the woods again?" Opal asked, bread in her mouth.

"Yeah, we'll probably meet Slenderman on the way!" Diamond agreed, ripping off a piece of bread from her sister's mouth and eating it herself.

"No need to change!" Opal was already walking out the door.

Diamond ran up the stairs. She took an extremely quick shower, brushed her teeth while putting on her green Turtle Hoodie, with white spots, put on her green and white striped stockings, and dark green boots. She fixed her hair to its normal state, behind her head, and two sides of it over her shoulder. It was short, but she didn't care. Her hood was always almost on. She jumped down the stairs, almost falling. "Ready!" she announced.

"K" Opal simpliy replied, stepping out. "Let's go."

Diamond skipped right into the woods like it was home. "I'm one little butterfly, one little butterfly, one little butterfly. I'm one little butterfly and I'm going to die!" she sang.

Opal shook her head at her sister.

~ After a few hours later ~

The two ran into something. Something they thought they never would before. After what seemed of non-stop, hours of traveling they found a..

"Mansion?" Opal tilted her head.

"Coolios! It's a mountain!" Diamond mixed up the words, but didn't seem to care.

Opal smirked at her sister. "This means exploring time!"

Diamond was already walking in. "ADVENTURE!" she screamed, and her voice echoed throughout the halls. After all that walking, she needed one!

Opal walked after her sister. "What do you thinnk this place was used for?" Opal asked, right behind her sister.

"Haunted house!" Diamond guessed. "They failed, miserably." she shook her head. "No wonder it's a abandoned..."

"Yeah!" Opal was about to say... If she didn't see a shadow cross their path. "Let's go now."

"Nah! I'll stay here!" Diamond smiled, exploiring more. She turned a corner.

Opal was busy looking for the shadow. Then she realized her sister was gone... Opal shivered. She turned the oposite corner trying to look for Diamond.

Slenderman, who was done his forest walks, was reading a book, until he felt two people enter his very loved mansion. He sighed, but continued to read anyway.

Eyeless Jack saw Opal. "Fresh Human Kidneys!" was the first thought he had. So he followed her, and watched her...

Opal somehow felt more calmer. Then, she got extremely worried. That meant someone was watching her... "Jeff?" Opal turned around to see if someone was there.

Eyeless Jack lunged himself at Opal like a dog!

Opal screamed. "DIA! DIA! DIA! HELP HELP HELP! SOMEONES TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

When Diamond heard her name and help being called, she ignored it. But, she could not have her sister violated! She ran into some weird-ass guy (BEN), kneed him in the stomach, and ran to her sister stealth mode!

BEN fell immediately, not evening knowing what he did! "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" he called in pain.

Diamond tackled Eyeless Jack to a wall. "DIE!"

Opal felt around her waist for her knife. Where was her knife? Did... She leave it at home?

"A little fiesty, aren't we?" Eyeless Jack asked.

Diamond turned to the camera. "He's being the worst pervert." she sighed. Then turned back to Eyeless Jack to see how UGLY THE MASK WAS. "Ew! What is with you people and losing body parts!?" she asked, jumping away from the freak.

"I know, right?" Opal muttered.

"It's hot!" Diamond thumbs up Eyeless Jack.

Eyeless Jack was very confused at first, but then realized that he had two people's kidneys to eat!

Diamond grabbed her sister and ran! Ran like hell! "Who was that? Jane's old boyfriend? Get it, because they both have masks?" she joked

"Worst joke ever..." Opal sighed, barely moving her feet to run at first, but soon, running right next to her sister.

Diamond stopped and scoffed. "Rude!"

Eyeless Jack finally caught up with the two, and grabbed Diamond before she could do anything. Then he traced a sharp claw along her neck.

Diamond's mind moved like crazy to react. Soon, she figured out what this was. "Rape!" she quickly shouted before biting Eyeless's Jack's hand as hard as she could manage.

Opal pushed Jack out of the way. "YOU DO NOT HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH MY SISTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Eyeless Jack moved out of the way before Opal could push him, but his hand hurt like crazy! He was the one with sharp teeth, here!

Diamond stroked her imaginary mustache. "Look at my turtle hoodie..." she murmured at the wall.

Opal fell flat on her face...

Eyeless took this time to kneel down to Opal to eat her kidneys. This one looked tasty...

Diamond took a picture. She tweeted, "LOL! My sister's gonna get raped- get this, AGAIN! #WheresTheFreakinPoPoWhenYouNeedThemForFricksSake!". "Have a good time, you!"

"If you're going to take my virginity, do it softly." Opal shut her eyes tight.

Jeff dragged Eyeless Jack away from Opal. "What is with you two and-"

Eyeless Jack kicked his legs and arms around. He wanted a snack!

"RAPE!" Diamond pointed at Jeff and Eyeless Jack.

Opal opened one eye. She was expecting some sick stuff by now... She turned around. "Jeff?" Still, only one eye open.

Jeff growled at Diamond, but looked at Opal. "Yeah?"

"FANGIRL MOMENT!" Diamond squealed, falling to the floor, and had a nosebleed with it!

Eyeless Jack was confused. Jeff knew people out of the Creepy Pasta mansion, and didn't kill them?! This was... interesting...

"Don't tell me you've only made friends with us to use our helpless bodies as you please!" Opal just had the thought and had to ask.

Ah, that made sense to Eyeless Jack, now!

"Another nosebleed!" Diamond exclaimed what happened to her!

"Psh, no. You two? Would never think of it." Jeff looked away. That didn't come out protective, it came out insulting.

"Insulting..." Opal muttered getting off the floor. "Don't think Diamond would mind it..."

"Ew, disgusting." Jeff commented.

"I'm awesome!" Diamond pumped her fist in the air.

Eyeless Jack stood up, confused again. "Wait, you know them?"

"Unfortunately." Jeff answered.

"Unfortunately. He's met us twice." Opal squinted her eyes at Jeff.

"Twice?" Eyeless Jack asked.

Diamond was trying to do the math, but couldn't figure it out... "Twice?" Diamond was just as confused as Eyeless Jack...

"Twice." Opal repeated.

"When was this twice?" Diamond asked. The funny thing was, she was supposed to know.

"I won't talk about it here." Opal just closed her eyes. Then opened them. "You were too young."

"Hey, I remember it just as much as you do!" Diamond pointed, even though she forgot completely!

"OK. Then, please, Diamond, tell all of us what happened." Opal glared at her sister.

"Well, first I was peacefully taking a bath in the bathroom. Then, all of a sudden, Nomi and Z-" Diamond was telling a completely different dream...

"Memory dreams?" Opal gave a hint.

Diamond thought for a minute. "Ah! The camera was at an oak tree somehow baring apples, then it turned and all of a sudden In-"

"NO! The one when we were running from a certain SOMETHING!" Opal interupted before she could tell that dream...

"Insulting..." Jeff muttered.

"I... think I've heard enough..." Eyeless Jack told.

Diamond was totally confused. "The one where I entered the room full of mirrors and all I could see was Z-"

"Nevermind..." Opal shook her head, while facepalming multipule times.

"Or maybe it was that one with..." Diamond was retracing her dreams. "Poor Jinx..." she suddenly sniffed.

"What is this place, anyway?" Opal was going to ask Jack, but couldn't seem to stop looking at his mask...

"The Creepy Pasta mansion, where all the Creepy Pastas come for the day time." Eyeless Jack explained. "You see, the sun hurts most of our eyes, Jane, Jeff, myself, so we come here."

Opal just stared at his mask. "..." She put one hand on her chin, and that rested on her other arm.

"It's rude to stare, you know..." Eyeless Jack muttered.

Diamond was tweeting photos that she didn't tweet yet. She did this in her free time.

Opal extended her arm to see if her hand would go through the holes in his mask...

Eyeless Jack bit one of Opal's fingers.

Opal froze for a second. Bitten by a caniabl. "EKKK! DON'T EAT ME!" She squealed.

Jeff enjoyed screams...

"Hasn't Jane found this place yet?" Diamond asked.

Jeff groaned. He hated the word and name "Jane".

"You mean Jeff's Ex-Girlfriend or whatever?" Eyeless Jack asked after biting Opal's finger.

"WE WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER!" Jeff rampaged.

Diamond rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, victim, whatever."

"She comes and goes." Eyeless Jack shrugged.

Opal was in the corner. Swearing about her bitten finger. Swears that should've never been heard...

Diamond moved Jeff next to Jack, then suddenly had a nosebleed and squirmed around on the floor, yelling, "FANGIRL MOMENT!"

"Is she... dying?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"I hope so..." Jeff replied.

Opal saw something out of the corner of her eyes, and decided to follow it quietly.


	9. A New CP? 8

Slenderman was already on it. He wrapped the intruder in a bind full of tenticles from shoulders to ankles and held her up nice and high.

"Who's she?" Opal asked Slenderman while the girl yelled and shouted.

"I don't know..." Slenderman answered. Using his hands, which was rare, he picked up her chainsaw. "Aren't you a little bit too young to be using a chainsaw?" he asked.

The girl looked annoyed. She had long black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and looked 10 years old... "I may use a chainsaw as I please, you old bastard!"

Slenderman threw her against the wall and then picked her up again, more tightly. "Watch your tongue, brat. Before I pull it off and feed it to Eyeless Jack..." he  
showed no mercy...

"E-Eyeless Jack?" The girl asked with stars in her eyes. "Then you must be-"

"Slenderman!" Opal interupted. "But who are you?"

"I am R- Mayral Tea Time." The girl introduced, seeming to like the tighter grip... "Ma Ral!" She pronounced it.

Eyeless Jack heard "tongue" and his name in it. He didn't much like the tongue, more of the kidneys or lungs, but he'd surely eat it! He glanced back at where Opal and  
Slenderman were. "I heard my name!"

Slenderman dropped Mayral, tossing her chainsaw at her. "Goodbye." he only said.

Diamond looked at the camera. "Strong and silent type..." she murmured.

"Excuse me? You don't grab a helpless little girl and tell her to leave!" Mayral seemed annoyed.

"I just did..." Slenderman replied.

"Plus..." Mayral added.

"Plus?" Opal repeated.

"After looking for you everywhere, there's no way I could leave now!" Mayral got up and pointed to Slenderman.

"Why would you need to look for me?" Slenderman asked. "Either way, I am right here. So, what could you possibly need that required interrupting the perfect mansion of  
phsycopaths and killers?"

"I should stay here..." Diamond muttered.

"I want to live here!" Mayral said, as if he were going to say OK. "I've killed 74 people within the 5 months!"

Slenderman was self-debating on whether to allow her. She was a brat, alright, but she (ITALICS)did(ITALICS) kill 74 people. That was a (ITALICS)lot(ITALICS) of people  
... "Fine, whatever."

"74's for children, like you." Jeff mocked. "I've killed countless amounts of people."

"A proud cerial killer..." Diamond whispered at the camera.

Mayral glared at Jeff. "At least I'm not the one who lit my face on fire..."

"Hey, my face is beautiful! I purposely did that!" Jeff argued.

"Can I eat her now...?" Eyeless Jack asked Slenderman.

"No, she is one of us." Slenderman rejected.

Eyeless Jack's life made no sense to him anymore...

"Ha! Don't try to kid me. I know an ugly face when I see one." Mayral crossed her arms.

"That's because you've looked in the mirror too much times you can't tell which face is beautifully sexy and which is... just urgh..." Jeff said.

Diamond started laughing like crazy. "BEAUTIFULLY SEXY MY DONKEY!" She then sternly looked at the camera. "A donkey is an ass." Then continued laughing.

"I do not need to listen to something like you." Mayral picked up her chainsaw.

"Dildo!" Diamond interrupted. "Or was it Ditto..."

Jeff stared at Diamond.

"... This one's stupid. I'm going to kill it." Mayral stared at Diamond as well.

"Don't... just... don't..." Jeff shook his head.

"COME AT ME, BRO!" Diamond intimadated.

"Fine!" Mayral started her chainsaw.

Diamond had a weapon of her own! She went really close to Mayral quickly and stapped multiple, very bright picture at her eyes directly.

Mayral blinked only once. She raised her chainsaw over her head...

Diamond threw her phone at Mayral's head. "DIE!"

Mayral cut that in half...

Diamond blinked. "M-M- Opal's phone..." her lip quivered. "I WASN'T DONE READING MY FANFICTION!" she poked Mayral's two eyes.

Opal just stared at Diamond. "WAIT! MY PHONE?!"

Mayral fell backwards. "MY EYES! YOU FIEND!"

Diamond blew on her two fingers as if they were a gun. "Like-a-boss..." she muttered.

Mayral got up. "NOW YOU ARE DEAD!" Mayral ran up to Diamond at full speed, chainsaw to her side, and swung as hard as she could.

"Just doesn't know when to quit... Jeff muttered as he tackled Diamond. He wasn't suppose to save her! He was supposed to watch her guts fly in every which direction  
and laugh like hell! He was supposed to watch Eyeless Jack search around for her kidneys for a snack! He was supposed to watch Slenderman clean up the blood! But, no,  
he saved the freak!

"RAPE! RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE!" Diamond kicked Jeff off of her as if he just didn't save her life.

"You made me miss? YOU MADE ME MISS!" Mayral yelled at Jeff. "What in the heavens do you think you're doing?"

Opal was too busy picking up the broken parts of her phone and tried to put them back together.

"Urgh, too busy saving your life!" Jeff argued.

"I'm one of the main characters! I couldn't possibly die!" Diamond was talking crazy again...

"I-I don't want to kill this one anymore... My Cake'll turn into a retard..." Mayral shook her head.

"God, you people! Don't you know? I'm constantly breaking the fourth wall?! Like now?!" Diamond asked.

"Crazy..." Jeff thought.

"By the way, why are they even here? These two don't seem like they even kill! Intruders? Can I kill them?" Mayral asked Slenderman.

"No, they are... Two of Jeff's friends..." Slenderman rejected.

"They definitely aren't my 'friends'." Jeff inquired.

"That's what you say about Jane, ahem!" Diamond coughed. She coughed a lot. "Wow! I must have a really sore throat."

Opal shook her head, she had just finished giving her phone a proper place to R.I.P. "What's happening?"

"You mean two at once?! Your more dirty than I thought..." Mayral muttered the last part. "Speaking of dirty, where's Eyeless Jack?"

Eyeless Jack was muching on some fresh kidney he brought in while all the rest of them argued and whatever. He threw half of it away sooner or later. "Who said my name?  
" he asked.

"The frick is she talking about?" Diamond murmured. "Anywhore-"

"Wait, what?" interrupted Jeff.

"I said, 'Anywhore'. I say anywhore instead of anyway. It makes me feel special..." Diamond answered.

"You..." Mayral hissed at Jack. "I hate you..."

"That's cool. A lot of people hate me." Eyeless Jack shrugged. "Mostly the people that have one of they're kidneys missing... Anyway."

Diamond took out her phone. She began playing Fappy Bird. "MOTHER FRICKIN' BIRD! JUST PLEASE DIE ALREADY! WHY THE FRICK CAN'T YOU FLY ON YOUR OWN?! THE FRICK, MAN! WHAT  
ARE YOU FRICKIN' DRUNK OR SOMETHING!? SCREW THIS!" she threw her phone right at the wall.

Mayral started her chainsaw again. "Has any of those people actually tried to attack you?"

"Well, there was this one girl. She tried to punch me in the face, but I bit off her hand. Then, ate her kidney. Half of her kidney, anyway." Jack replied. "Plus, there  
was that one person who-"

Mayral sighed, "Any with a chainsaw... Who actually can, and will, if I may add, kill you?"

"... Nope!" Eyeless Jack answered.

"You fool!" Diamond pointed. "SHE'S going to kill you!"

"Thank you for pointing that out, idiot 1." Mayral thanked Diamond. It was the lady-like thing to do...

"I am not an idiot, fool!" Diamond crossed her arms. "I'm a mentally disadvantaged female who is in need of a mental hospital, thank you!"

"Then, the lady-like thing to do is tell me your name... But... Not now..." Mayral shook her head at Diamond and went back to glaring at Eyeless Jack.

Eyeless Jack was staring at the last half of his kidney, wondering if he should finish it or not... He became very disinterested in Mayral quickly.

"Are you even listening?!" Mayral yelled at Jack.

"Mayral?" Opal asked.

Mayral stopped her chainsaw. "What is it Idiot 2?"

"What is your story?" Opal sat down.

"I'm eager to know!" Diamond sat down quickly.

Eyeless Jack was still staring at his kidney. It looked so good... Then again, it was that side of the kidney... Ew, gross, disgusting!  
But then again, it looked so good...

"Well. If you insist. I was a girl of tea parties! I still am. I use to play all the time with my little sister..." Maylar motioned as if she were holding a tea cup.  
"I was shy, but showed my love of Tea Time at school, and the bullies took advantage of that. Then, as the both of us grew, she refused to play tea time with me."

"So you killed her?" Opal asked.

"Nope. But, our parents would abuse us and treat us badly. One day, it got so bad, my sister, Lilac, called the cops. I was extremely violated that day... Raped to be  
exact. Anyway, we were taken away to foster parents who gave us everything. That's why I hate to be refused if I ask you if you want to play with me. A few months after,  
a killer came to our house. Killed the poor mother and father. Then, he came after me. He was going to kill my sister, when I led him to the attic. I was thinking  
quick, so I had no idea what I was going to do there. He soon cornered me and the only thing I could grab was-"

"Your chainsaw?" Opal wondered.

"Precisely. I opened him up like a can. Then, I went to my sister, blood stained all over. She screamed and was going to call the cops. But, I then killed her. Ripped  
off all of her skin, and made a doll out of it. With the prettiest dress. Hair from her own head. Eyes from her own head. Lip skin, nose skin, ear skin, all from her  
head. I took her brain, placed it in the dolls hollow head. Lovely, but messy. My sanity gave up on me that day. I always knew I'd be a part of Creepy Pasta." Mayral  
told. "And I still have that doll. But now that's what I do to all of my victims. I leave a doll behind."

"Who in the hell would want to rape you?" Diamond asked. "I mean, you're so... you... And everyone's sanity left them here, that's why they came, duh! Except Opal. She'  
s the only pure one..." Diamond excluded herself.

"Do you think you still have her kidneys?" Eyeless Jack asked.

Slenderman whacked him on the head with one of his tentacles. "Not the time."

"Beautiful. The color of the brain. Don't you think?" Mayral asked Slenderman.

"I prefer the heart, thank you." Slenderman chose. He didn't like Mayral. He liked children, but he hated the ones that threw stupid, silly tantrums or cried. That  
annoyed him. Showing no mercy, he ripped out their organs from their mouth and up. Or, he stabbed them from the back and got their organs that way... Those were the  
days, those were the days.

"I'ma liking the color green right now!" Diamond pointed to her stockings.

"Heart over brains. Hmmh." Mayral shrugged. "But, I get a room, right?"

"You can have Jane's. She never even uses it..." Slenderman answered.

Jeff covered his ears. He hated that word! Jane, Fucking Jane!

Diamond stood up. "Well, Opal, we should be leaving!" she urged.

"Lovely." Mayral left to explore the mansion.

Opal shook her head. "Yeah sure..."

"Hey, if I was a Creepy Pasta, how do you think my story would go down? Diamond-Dia, Sweet Dreams!" Diamond wondered.

"You'd kill them in their dreams. Obviously." Opal rolled her eyes, making up a story for Diamond, and telling her while they walked home... In the dark... Alone...


	10. Jane is a Killer 9

Jane tapped her knife on Opal's head. "Right here..." she murmured.

Opal jumped forward. "Jane?"

"Yo, Jane!" Diamond waved.

Jane grit her teeth. "Time to die." she noted.

"Haha..." Opal laughed nervously, "No time for joking..."

Jane made a smooth cut on Opal's cheek. "Exactly," she cooed.

Opal just stood there for a second, like she always did when she was completely terrified. "Not... Joking..." Opal grabbed her sister's arm. "You can't kill us...  
Jeff'll never forgive you..."

"Who said I wanted Jeff's forgiveness? He'll kill you anyway, so I'll finish it up early. That usually gets to him." Jane made another cut on the other cheek. It was a  
curved line, so it reminded her of Jeff's retarded face. She frowned. "Don't go to sleep, take a nap." she shrugged.

"Lame!" Diamond booed.

"Wait your turn," Jane ordered. She raised her knife. "Goodbye, it was nice knowing you. Just know, this is all Jeff's fault."

Opal instantly backed up.

Jane slashed her knife a few times at Opal.

Opal dodged a few times, but got a cut on her arm. Now she knew Jane REALLY wasn't playing around. "Diamond. I think it's time we took our leave!" Opal grabbed her  
sister by the arm and started running. She seemed to be running away a lot lately...

Diamond knew this was serious. "But isn't Jane-" she kick-booted her legs and started running as well.

Jane chased right after them. The other victims she killed just didn't compare to these two! These two, this was so very enjoyable! They actually thought she was being  
nice to them. No, that was only because Jeff was there.

Diamond blinked. But, but, but, GODDAMNIT! She thought she actually had a fangirl-friend...

Opal's legs were extremely sore. Running from being scared that time she was in the woods alone still left her legs sore... AND SHE USALLY NEVER EXCERSISED!

Jane threw her knife at the two, and it hit a tree just like last time. In fact, it was the same exact miserable, poor tree that was just recovering from being stabbed.

Diamond was feeling her adrenaline being pumped throughout her body! This was so scary and so very fun! "Hey, sis, can I fight her?" she asked.

"Do you have a knife?" Opal looked at her sister as if she were crazy...

Diamond grabbed Jane's knife. "Yep!"

"Wonderful... I think I'll fight her." Opal put her hand out, so her sister could give it to her. She did kind of hit Jeff with a bat so hard it knocked him out...

Diamond faced Jane, who was taking a knife out of her boot. "Nah, you're all tired and stuff."

"Okay, you fight..." Opal said, almost backing away.

Jane swung her knife at Diamond. "Okay, you first!"

Diamond blocked her with her knife. She just treated the knife as a short sword, and she always use to attack trees with sticks when she was little. "No, you can cut me  
."

"Gladly!" Jane agreed, cutting Diamond's cheek.

Diamond flinched. "I didn't mean it that way, idiot!" Diamond scarred Jane's mask, which was an advantage Jane had because it didn't hurt at all.

Jane grabbed Diamond's hand, twisting it.

Diamond squeaked. She didn't yell, she didn't scream out in pain, she squealed and squeaked until she dropped the knife.

Jane kicked the knife far, far away. "Good, now die."

Opal was going to tackle Jane. But... That would just kill her. She kinda just stared and panicked.

"Jane, you BITCH!"

"Language!" Diamond called, dropping to her knees and crawling after her sister.

Jane dodged the surprise attack from... "Look who it is, Jeff the Killer!" she applauded.

"Yeah, I'm going to give you permission to leave now." Slenderman was taking another stroll in the forest.

"Fuck that, I'm killing her!" Jeff insisted.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" Diamond hid behind her sister.

Jeff and Jane were having a serious knife fight!

Opal was still kinda just standing there... For a second... Then, she realized something. "Why didn't you come before?" Opal asked Slenderman.

"Forest stroll." Slenderman answered.

Diamond watched the two fight, dodging here, slashing here, "Slight Fangirl Moment..." she gasped suddenly

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. I thought you liked killing. What's the exception with these two?" Jane asked tauntingly, dodging very easily.

Jeff did not answer. Too busy trying to stab her and kill her...

Opal had no idea what to do. Should she bust in, stand there, or run? "What do you think we should do?" Opal whispered to her sister.

"Sit, eat the popcorn that isn't there, and watch." Diamond said, sitting down. She pretended to

Opal just stood and watched.

Jane managed to make a small cut on Jeff's face.

Jeff's face. His beautifully beautiful, totally attractive, sexy face!

Slenderman seperated the two with tentacles. "That's enough."

"Let me kill it!" Jeff recklessly swung his knife at Jane.

"In your sick dreams!" Jane remarked.

Slenderman sighed. "I am really sick of you two..."

Diamond blinked. "That happened." she felt her cheek. "Son of a female dog..."

"Well, my work here is done." Slenderman said. "Goodbye, Opal and Diamond." he said while walking off with the two very apart...

Opal touched the cut on her cheek, stinging it a little, so she backed off. "Let's go."

Diamond didn't do her whole, "Bye!" thing. She felt a little too betrayed..

Opal walked away from this cruel scene.


	11. Jane Tries Again? 10

Diamond finally woke up like how she was supposed to wake up, hair frizzed everywhere, sags under her eyes, and she was tired as hell.

Opal was still sleeping... Dreaming... She had a nice expression on her face.

Diamond got up lazily, limping to the bathroom. After a few minutes of banging and crashing noises, she came out with her nice, straight, black hair, and a purple bunny hoodie on! She still had a cut on her cheek, though, and she hated that. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, IT'S TIME FOR THE WAKE-Y, WAKE-Y TIMES!" she shook her sister like there was no tomorrow!

Opal got up like Sleeping Beauty. She went to the bathroom and came out a complete mess! Her hair was messed up, her over shoulder pink shirt was driving her crazy, her blue jeans didn't seem to want her to look good today, and she was wearing two different socks...

"Ew, disgusting, want some The Hard Rock Of The Diamond?" Diamond asked suddenly.

"Ew, disgusting, want some therapy?" Opal was not her best this morning...

"I'd love some, thank you." Diamond answered, shoving some The Hard Rock Of The Diamond in her sister's face. "Wanna some?!" she asked again. Though, this time, it came out more like, "Eat this or you die.", but either way, she said it.

"Never and no." Opal yawned like a cat. She shook her head to snap herself out of this drowsy mood. "Jezus Crist, it's hot..." Opal looked outside at the sun. "I hate you..." She muttered to the sun.

The sun stuck up a middle finger at Opal.

"Why won't you try some? Please!" Diamond begged. "You know it's good! I made it with oatmeal, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, yogurt, bananas, milk, cereal, cheese, lots of it, ice-cream, and glue, for God's sake, what more do you want of a perfect meal?!" Diamond stomped her foot. She made The Hard Rock Of The Diamond with all the foods she loved mixed together.

"Never have I tasted hell before. I'm not gunna start now." Opal turned on a fan.

"But it's good for you!" Diamond insisted. "I even put a dead fly in the middle! Special addition!"

"Good job, go feed it to Jeff. I just don't want that in my mouth..." Opal said, talking in front of the fan to make her voice weird.

"But he's not even here! Plus, the jerk doesn't know what's good food from bad!" Diamond snorted. She shoved a small, tiny piece of her so-called "food" into Opal's mouth. "Tasty, right?!" she asked.

Opal instantly spit it out. Then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"So good you need to brush it out of your mouth..." Diamond came up with a random excuse.

"KEEP DREAMING!... Hey, you wanna go shopping?" Opal asked out of nowhere.

"Already have enough hoodies... But I need to stock up on my Puppy Panties!" Diamond explained, while fixing her light purple and light pink stockings.

"I meant for food and toothpaste, but sure..." Opal murmured, noticing they were out of toothpaste...

~ Mean While ~

Mayral was skipping all around the mansion. Looking for BEN.

There were disgusting, mushy noises in the corner.

Mayral had shivers going down her back. "Disgusting..." She looked in that corner slowly.

Eyeless Jack was munching away on a kidney again... as always.

"It's like you don't have a room for that..." Mayral squinted at him.

Eyeless Jack motioned his hand for her to go away. He was enjoying a perfectly ripe meal! Though, once he ate half of it, he threw it away like always.

"Why? Why do you always leave the place such a mess?!" Mayral complained.

Eyeless Jack smiled at her with his sharp teeth. "Well, Slenderman usually always cleans it up."

"You shouldn't leave someone else to clean up the mess you have made!" Mayral said.

"Says who?" Jack asked.

"Says mother!" Mayral snapped back.

"I don't really know your mother, though she sounds tasty..." Eyeless Jack commented before he scampered away like a squirrel...

"Disgusting..." Mayral muttered watching him going to take his leave. "Wait!" She yelled just as he was about to go.

"What now?" Jack adjusted his mask.

"One, do you know where BEN is?" Mayral asked.

Eyeless Jack thought for a minute. "In the mansion?" he suggested.

Mayral grunted. "Two, would you like to play Tea Party?!" Her eyes seemed to light up.

Eyeless Jack thought again. "Does it involve kidneys...?"

"What in the world does Tea Party mean to you?" Mayral shook her head.

"Where different teas have parties...?" Eyeless Jack answered. It sounded more like a question...

"Never mind. Go on with your miserable kidney-eating life." Mayral crossed her arms. Then muttered, "You're lucky I don't have my chainsaw."

"Okay, bye May... whatever your name is." Eyeless Jack dismissed and then ran off and away.

Mayral gave a little wave, and went to go look for BEN again.

Slenderman was staring at Mayral... watching...

Mayral stopped. She looked around, and then looked behind her. "Slenderman, do you know where BEN is?"

"In his room, probably..." Slenderman grabbed a book from a nearby bookshelf.

"Oh! And would you like to... Never mind..." Mayral was going to ask him to join... But he can't eat or drink...

"Very, very funny." Slenderman walked away.

"Bye!" Mayral waved. She startd walking again. Then stopped. Where the hell was BEN's room?!

~ Mean While ~

Diamond was eating pieces of her The Hard Rock Of The Diamond that she stored in her pocket. It was her road-bacon... Yes, she could actually eat it. She didn't understand why it was so rocky to everyone, it was quite soft if you asked her.

"You're actually eating that?" Opal asked, walking to the store.

Diamond nodded. "You people have soft teeth." Diamond rolled her eyes. They only came to the building for clothes and food, but Diamond ran off to go buy some candy!

Opal grabbed her sister before she could get lost... Again... She started to drag her away to the clothes section.

The candy was being lost out of Diamond's sight! The tasty candy she could've eaten... "B-B-But!"

"No!" Opal shook her head. "Clothes first!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Diamond kicked and screamed like a two year old.

Opal grabbed Diamond by the ear. "You listen here, Dia. If you behave, I'll give you 20 pieces of candy."

Diamond shut her mouth tight and looked around for some hoodies and stockings!

"That's what I thought..." Opal murmured, going to the woman's underwear section.

Diamond glanced at her sister before running off to the candy section. She picked out a pack twenty mints.

Opal blushed. "I-I didn't think there was such a type of... I thought it was just all fake..." She was looking at exotic underwear...

Diamond decided to get ten-pack gum and five chocolate bars, ending it with five mints.

Opal looked around to see if anyone was watching... Then she realized her sister was not by her side. "DIAMOND!" Opal yelled.

Diamond started running in circles. "I'M NOT HERE!"

All the sane people were staring...

Opal stomped toward Diamond. "Why are you here?"

Diamond gulped, about to make a run for it. "To pick out my twenty pieces of candy...?"

"Whatever. But, I need your opinion." Opal declared.

Diamond was glad to do anything that didn't involve her getting punished for her disobeying her sister's strict orders. "Yeah, sure, on what?" she asked.

Opal looked around again. "Do you think I should buy exotic underwear?" Opal whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU, GETTING READY TO GET DATE-RAPED?! NO!" Diamond disapprovingly screamed.

"That means yes!" Opal skipped happily to the underwear section.

Diamond twitched her eye. Does that mean she wanted to get date-raped? Urgh, her sister was so very stupid sometimes... Though she soon felt giddy and joined her.

Opal just kinda stared at them, not picking anything. Half of her brain said, "PICK ONE, DAMN IT!", while the other side said, "NO! TOO INAPPROPIATE!"

Diamond also stared at them, her mind racing! Half of her brain said, "THAT ONE, NO, THAT ONE!", while the other half said, "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN NEED EXOTIC UNDERWEAR, YOUR TOO YOUN- Ooh, me like-y that one.", so, Diamond chose a dark purple one. "I WANNA THIS ONE, I WANNA THIS ONE!" she repeated annoyingly, and as if it wasn't exotic underwear and instead just a toy a three year old wanted because they saw it on TV.

Opal was still deep in thought. She reached to grab one, but her other hand pulled at it. Until the bad side of her won... "I-I can... Cannot! Can!" She put it in her cart like a pro. Then she started thinking about her decision...

Diamond put a bunch of them inside that matched her many hoodies and stockings.

People stared at the two siblings as if they were prostitutes...

Opal quickly walked out of the store...

Diamond bought the products with Opal's money shamelessly. She also bought three packs of gum...

Opal was drawing circles on the floor outside in shame.

Diamond threw a bag of underwear at Opal and stretched. Then walked away like she never knew Opal.

Opal just stared at it. They were Diamond's, not hers... right? Opal picked it up and followed Diamond.

~ Again, Mean While ~

Mayral was continuing her quest for BEN. "BEN?" She yelled.

BEN was talking to some Internet Noobs on Cleverbot. He occasionally did this in his free time.

Mayral peeked in his room. "There you are! I was looking for you everywhere!"

BEN stared a Mayral. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play!" Mayral announced happily.

"Busy..." BEN turned back to his computer. "Never..."

Mayral stared in shock. "Umm... What was that?" She tapped her finger on her chin. "It kinda sounded like you said you didn't want to..."

"Must be deaf..." BEN responded dryly. "I'm busy, out."

Mayral's eye twitched. Then, her head twitched. She had come all the way here, thinking he was a nice guy, and here he was being a total BI***! "You shouldn't have said that..." She squinted her eyes at him. "You'll regret this choice, BEN. I swear... But you know anyone who might want to play?! And what cha even doing? How do you kill people? Do you think my hair is OK? Which color do you like best? Brains or heart? Blueberry or strawberry? I personally like strawberry 'cause it's pink. Do you like pink? Must be your favorite color! I think you're doing inappropriate stuff on your computer. Are you? Of course you are! 'Cause you have nothing to do all day except chat with low-life people. And those low-life people talk to you while you confused them. You know I actually tried that, but it never worked. I wonder why!" Mayral went on and on annoyingly.

BEN did not here a word. It was like he was the deaf one...

Mayral stomped her foot. "I'm going to kill you!"

BEN motioned his hand for her to go away. "Leave,"

"No wonder you drowned..." Mayral muttered, crossing her arms.

"Please, just die already." BEN insulted. Then he left to go torture some people by going through the computer screen.

Mayral stomped her foot multiple times. She walked toward the computer. "BEN?"

BEN was no longer there... Just, choking some people who dared to chat to the one and only BEN.

Mayral poked the keyboard. Then touched the screen.

Slenderman slapped Mayral's finger with a tentacle. He liked popping out of nowhere.

Mayral jumped back. She stomped he foot again, before leaving the room without a word.

Slenderman tossed Mayral's chainsaw at her. "Here..."

Mayral grabbed it, and went to go kill some people. But when she got back, she was even madder. How come no one would play with her? WHAT WAS SO WRONG WITH PLAYING A LITTLE BIT OF TEA PARTY?! She stabbed her chainsaw in the dirt a bunch of times.

When Mayral came back, Slenderman was teaching Jeff about tolerance. Especially for Jane. Though, he wasn't listening one bit.

Mayral stopped went to go listen in on the lesson.

"And try speaking before fighting. Oh, hello there, Mayral." Slenderman greeted.

Jeff had his arms crossed. He was even looking another way, trying not to listen as much as he could. Slenderman should have let him kill her...

Mayral just sighed and slightly waved. "Jeff! Do you want to play?!" She realized Jeff was there.

"Hell no." Jeff immediately rejected.

Slenderman hit Jeff with a tentacle. "In fact, maybe Mayral will teach you tolerance by playing at one of her tea parties."

Jeff started laughing. "You... You really can't expect me to play tea party with a little five year old!"

Slenderman stared. "Yes, I actually do."

"I am ten, not five, for your information. And, let's go!" Mayral commanded. She was rushing today because she wanted to play tea party, and none of the dolls wanted to play either!

Jeff groaned. Seriously!? He had to play a little, stupid, three year old game with a little, stupid five year old just because he wanted to do what he loved to one of his most hated victims: Jane? He sadly had to follow Mayral, already pissed enough.

Mayral ran to her room, instantly taking a pink fluffy feather scarf and a tiara from a closet. She ran back to him. "Here!" She handed them to him.

Jeff stared. He looked left and right like she was talking to someone else. "Me?"

"Yeah! You're Princess Smiley! Usually, John plays this part, but you're here and you always smile!" Mayral was talking about one her dolls...

Jeff twitched. He twitched because he was about to become a "Princess". It was like the word was in some foreign language. He just stared and couldn't even move.

"Fine, Princess..." Mayral took a pink stool, dragged it to Jeff, stood on it, and put the tiara and scarf on him. "There!" She then sat Jeff down.

Jeff stared at John. John stared right back at him, so he stabbed him multiple times. John was mocking his sexy face...

"NO! Princess Smilely! You don't stab our guest!" Mayral pulled Jeff into a chair... It was short... Too short...

Jeff started making choking noises. The chair... was... too... tiny!

Mayral sat Jeff up. Instead, she put him in a stool.

Jeff sighed. Jeff then stared at the tea. Slenderman would probably be mad at him if he didn't take part in this, so Jeff decided to play along. He poured himself some tea.

Mayral smiled. "Princess Smilely, would you like some cake?"

"Sure, whatever..." Jeff was not in the mood...

Mayral pouted, "Would Princess Smilely rather be playing water tag with a bunch of children?" She was referring to his history.

"Shut it." Jeff growled. "Yes, please, I'd like some cake please." he said in his best female voice.

"You sound like Jane!" Mayral laughed too hard and fell on floor. "Yeah, instead, you'll be a prince." She was wiping a tear from her face.

"Uh, no thank you." Jeff rejected. "And, no, I definitely do not sound like Jane." he muttered under his breath.

"Wait, what? You still wanna be Princess Smilely?" Mayral looked confused.

"I honestly don't want to be any of them..." Jeff answered

"And I don't care! Now, you are Prince... Prince Killer! And you are here to marry... Princess... Princess Rose!" Mayral exclaimed. "But after the tea party." Mayral sat back down.

At least the name was fit. "Fine, whatever." Jeff agreed.

"Killer of Cupcakes!" Mayral added.

Jeff almost died. "NO!" he immediately denied.

"And why not Prince Killer of Cupcakes?" Mayral slightly tilted her head.

"I'd prefer Prince Killer, please." Jeff answered, taking a sip of his tea. Then he realized what he was doing, and flicked the tea in another direction. "Ugh!"

"Looks like someone's grumpy! You, of all people, should know what happens when someone's grumpy at a Tea Party. Prince Killer of Cupcakes." Mayral looked serious.

Jeff stared. "What?"

"They get tickled!" Mayral seemed to gloom over him, with her dolls by her side... They were standing...

Jeff backed up. "No way, stay away!"

23 of the dolls tackled Jeff to the ground. 4 of them were holding feathers... Mayral smiled creepily.

~ Mean While ~

Diamond sighed. "Sorry, sis, I forgot my precious phone in that mansion! I'll be right back!"

Opal groaned. "Fine, if you're not back in two minutes, I'm coming in right after you." she ordered.

Diamond sped over to the mansion, and heard laughter. She slowly walked into Jane's room, and just... stared...

2 dolls were tickling him on the armpits while the other were on work of the feet. "That is what you get, Prince Killer of Cupcakes." Mayral was walking around crossing her arms and looking like a boss.

Diamond made a disgusting face while Jeff laughed uncontrollably. "I'll... just leave... now..." she stated, backing up real slowly.

Mayral jumped back on her bottom, all her dolls stopping since she was caught off guard when she saw Diamond. She was thinking it was some kind of killer. Her dolls dropped. "Diamond? Would you like to join?"

Diamond ran out of the room, grabbed her phone, and ran back.

"Oh well... Now, Jeff... Are you grumpy?" Mayral asked, getting up and dusting herself off. Finishing her series of actions with a cute smile to Jeff.

Jeff was dead...

Mayral bent over to Jeff. "Are you dead?" She looked around. "Does this count as my 80th victim?"

Jeff twitched.

Diamond busted in. "I FORGOT MY BUNNY HAIR PIN!" she yelled suddenly, and then took a hair pin. "Thank yo- Oh God... Is it... Is it dead?" she asked, "It" being Jeff.

"YEAH! My 80th victim!" Mayral cheered. "Now, I just need to cut off his skin..." Mayral got up and took her knife from her desk, and came back. She put the knife close to his neck. "Skin, eyes, hair, then brain." She reminded herself.

Slenderman instantly snatched that knife away from Mayral with, of course, the convenient tentacles. "Bad," he scolded as if she were a dog, then also took Jeff, but with his pale hands. "What'd you do to him?" he asked, slumping Jeff over his shoulder.

Mayral whimpered when he said bad, but immediately answered when he asked what she did. "Tickling! Always cheers up a grumpy person at a Tea Party!" Mayral smiled.

Slenderman seemed to make a disgusted face, but no one knew for sure. "Ew, disgusting." he commented before walking away.

"Bye-Bye! Come back later!" Mayral waved at Jeff. "Now, shall we continue?" She placed her dolls on their seats.

Diamond watched. "Well... I'll leave...?"

Mayral grabbed her chainsaw. "Would you like some tea?" Mayral asked Diamond. She was asking politely! And wasn't going to killer her... as long as she didn't say no...

"Nah, I'm on a diet." Diamond lied.

Mayral sighed. "Fine, I'm going out..." It was still day time.

"Rest In Peace Jeff..." Diamond while walking out of the room.

Mayral thought for a second, and decided to follow Diamond...

Diamond skipped to her house. "OPAL, I'M BACK!" she shouted happily. She thought she something on the way, but ignored it.

"Yes! Diamond, I need to tell you something!" Opal had been only staring at a wall preparing her speech...

Diamond frowned. "Sure whateve- do you hear that sound?" Diamond asked.

"Whatever! Ignore it! Anyway..." Opal walked up to her sister. "ITHINKIMIGHTHAVETHELITTLESTTINYESTSMALLESTGERM-SIZEDCRUSHONACERTAINGUYWHOTRIEDTOKILLUS!SLENDERMANSAIDTHATWASIMPOSSIBLEBUTTHATSJUSTME!WHYDOITFINDITATTRACTING?PLEASEHELPME!"

Diamond was not listening at all. "Don't chu hear that, though?"

"No! Anyway, let me repeat: I think I might just have the littlest smallest tiniest germ-sized" Opal gulped, and said this part quietly. "Crush on..." She said this part even more quietly. "Jeff..."

Diamond walked around in slow circles, like a confused dog. "Yeah, yeah, but..." she opened the closet to find...

Jane, curled up, was in there. Fake-crying. She looked at Diamond like she hadn't seen the sun in years. "Jeff... that... bastard..." she murmured before acting out a perfect faint.

Diamond stared. Then she squealed.

"Jane?!" Opal ran up to Jane. Even though she had tried to kill them, Opal was insane enough to still think of her as a friend...

Diamond ran left and right constantly. "OhmyGod,whatdowedo,isshedead?!ShesaidsomethingaboutJeffbutI'mnotsure!" she cried out. Then she took a picture of Jane and continued her running spree.

Opal dragged Jane by the arm and put her on the couch. "Diamond, get water!"

"Water, with what mouth to put it in!?" Diamond sniffed. She was panicking, panicking!

"I'll take off her mask, just get water!" Opal was already getting to the medicine and thermometer. "Wait... Is it ok if I take off her mask?"

Diamond paused. "She wouldn't like it... BUT FOR THE SAKE OF JESUS CHRIST, YES!" she screamed.

Jane smiled behind her mask. It was going just as planned!

"Wait, wouldn't Jesus be happier if she had died?" Opal yelled from the bathroom, and coming back.

Diamond gently took off Jane's mask. She gulped as she did, but, disregarding the pale, leathery, abnormal skin tone and feeling, Jane's face was quite the beauty. Diamond wondered how Jeff could not love her! Well, then again, they did have a ba- no time to think about that! She placed the wet rag on her face.

Opal put the thermometer in Jane's mouth and just waited after that... Glancing around to see if Jesus said this was the wrong thing...

Diamond swore she heard a sudden strike of lightning hit their yard, but ignored that. "Wait, isn't she cold and stuff?"

Opal took the thermometer... "She has no heat... So how are we supposed to know?"

Diamond started running left and right. "GET JEFF, GET JEFF!"

Jane twitched at hearing the name 'Jeff'. It pissed her off to the limits... But, she refrained from castrating Diamond's head off and continued to play sick.

"Where the hell is he?!" Opal asked her sister.

"The last time I saw him was when Mayral was tickling him with feathers then he died then Slenderman took him then Jesus Christ!" Diamond cried out nonsense.

Opal had a thought:

Jesus Crist: *Go to Jeff*

Jeff: WTF?

Jesus: God and I forgive you for your cruel, heartless sins, Jeff. We love you, and will always give forgiveness to those who are troubled, mentally disadvantaged, or confused - And you are all of the above. *Kiss Jeff* We love you Jeff, don't forget that. *Disappear*

Jeff: ... WTF?

- End of thought

Opal fell on the floor laughing...

Diamond stared. "THE FRICK, SIS?! GO GET SLENDERMAN OR SOMETHING!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot..." Opal got up wiping a tear from her eye to go outside.

Mayral popped up from behind the couch. "What interesting information!"

Diamond glared at Mayral. "What do you want?! Can't you see we have someone here who seems like they're dying!?"

Mayral looked at Jane. "Wait? WHAT?! SHE CAN'T DIE! SHE'S MY..." Mayral counted with her fingers. "Second favorite!"

Diamond tilted her head in confusion. "What?!"

"Whatever! We need to rush her to a hospital or something! Right?" Mayral looked confused... "No! We must get Jeff!"

"No, are you a dumb-donkey?!" Diamond insulted.

Mayral ran outside. "JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!" Mayral yelled, before tripping flat on her face... She lifted her face from the ground crying. Not because her second favorite CreepyPasta was going to die, but because her face hit the ground...

Diamond pointed and laughed. She laughed so very hard, and almost forgot all about Jane.

"JEFF! OPAL'S IN TROUBLE! SHE'S SERVERLY INJURED!" Mayral cried.

Diamond was confused. "But wasn't it O-"

Mayral coughed loudly. "JEFF! OPAL'S IN TROUBLE! SHE'S SERVERLY INJURED!" She cried louder hoping Diamond would get the hint. She got up and continued to run, looking for him.

Diamond was still severely confused. "WHAT?! IT'S JA-"

"Opal?!" Jeff popped up from the bushes.

Mayral fell right in front of Jeff on her bottom, panting. "O-pal..." She took a breath. "She needs help." She had pretty good acting skills.

Jeff jumped up from the bushes and busted down the door Diamond had just fixed...

Diamond stared as he ran into her house. "But... it's-"

"JANE!" Jeff growled very loudly.


	12. Parents, Am I Right? 11

Jane laughed just a bit. "Oh, Jeff, oh, Jeff. Here we meet again. I've got you right where I need you. It'll be our last, don't worry. You really do care about that Opal girl don't you? It's quite digusting. But I'll kill her right after you, you don't have to worry about that, either." With her knife to his throat, Jane could finally end all of this.

"You are really a full-on bi-"

"Language!" Diamond intejected.

Opal and Mayral ran through the door. Mayral was tired ass hell, and fell on the floor to take a nap.

"Can't find Slenderman!" Opal looked at Jeff. "Jeff? When.. Did... Whatever. What do you think we sh-..." Opal looked at Jane. "Oh... Wait... What ha-... I was go- And why is Mayral he- why is Jane in perfect co- And why is Je- Ohhh... I still don't get it..." Opal was mostly looking at her sister for all of these uncomplete questions...

Diamond just shook her head, and went to get some popcorn for this movie-like scene!

Jane felt all the anger building up. All the times she wanted to end Jeff could finally be fulfilled! She could finally fill her lifetime wish! She could finally have revenge!

"Go Jane! I-I mean... Go Jeff! Wait, that doesn't work either... Go Diamond! Yay!" Diamond cheered while in the kitchen.

Opal just sat down and watched.

Diamond, instead was making toast. "Butter 'n toast!" she exclaimed like someone wasn't going to die...

Jeff reached slowly for his knife.

Jane was already on that. "Uh, uh, uh." she tsked. She snatched away Jeff's knife. "Death by your own knife, kinda sad, huh?"

"Can we just... Not do the whole fighting thing?" Opal asked, still sitting on the floor her legs crossed.

Diamond threw toast at Opal. "Hell no!"

The phone suddenly rang, and Opal went to go pick it up. "Huh? Yes?! WAIT! WHAT?!... ... ... I- I didn't mean to yell its just... Yeah... Ok... Yes... Mom... But... Mooooomm... Fine..." Opal kissed the phone, "Bye Mommy." Then she hung up.

"Uh, hello!? KIND OF ABOUT TO DIE HERE!" Jeff yelled.

Diamond processed the information. "Kill him!" she cheered.

Opal sped back. "Please hurry up and leave!" She opened the back door. "Quickly!"

Jane felt herself twitch. This was more easier then expected... A little too easy. She backed away. "I'll let you go..." she murmured.

"WHY?!" Diamond cried out. She heard a car pull up. "SHIZZLE STICKS!" she 'swore'. She grabbed Jane by her shirt collar and Jeff by his ear. "UPSTAIRS WE GO!"

"Ow, Ow, OW!"

"Let me go-"

Opal ran out the door up to the car. "McDonalds!" Opal cheered as if CreepyPasta never happened to her...

Diamond slowly opened the closet. "In, now."

"That's what she sa-" Jeff was about to imply.

Diamond shoved both of them in the closet. "AND BE QUIET!" She then ran downstairs and tried to act as if she didn't interact with a bunch of psycho killers. She smelt food!


	13. Fanfiction Drives People Crazy 12

Opal grabbed a bunch of bags full of sweets and rare foods.

Their mother got out of the car and stretched. "Have you girls taken care of the house while we gone?" she asked, smiling, though tired.

Diamond nodded repeatedly, only really interested in the foregin foods.

"Well, I'll see for myself." she insisted, going to inspect every inch of the house.

"So as I." Their father agreed. "I'm surprised it's not burned down."

Diamond gave her sister a nervous glance.

Opal gave her sister the glare that said, 'Why are you giving me the nervous glare? Aren't they gone?'

Diamond chuckled worriedly and slightly, slowly shook her head. Then she ran after her mother who was going to the basement, but not before gesturing for Opal to follow their father.

Their mother glanced the clothes, folded, clean. "Good." she graded.

Their father checked the kitchen. Clean, spotless, a big chunk of metal on the counter. He stared at Opal, wondering what it was.

"Just know, I could kill you anytime." Jane muttered.

"Right back at ya." Jeff replied dryly.

Opal slammed right into the back of her father.

Their mother then investigated the living room. Expecting the TV to be broken, it was perfectly fine. "You even cleaned it!" she praised.

Diamond nodded confusingly. She hadn't cleaned shizzle!

"Watch out, Opal." her father warned, and then walked his way upstairs. He exmained the bathroom, his wife's and his room, really just wanting to fall asleep already. He fell fast asleep after just laying on the bed.

Their mother was the one to search their room, thoroughly. Very thoroughly.

"Please, you deser-" Jeff growled.

"Shut up, someone's coming!" Jane interrupted.

Diamond watched carefully. She knew her mother had very sharp ears and delicate at that.

Opal watched her mother walk into their room. She had to do something! Something like...

"Now, for the closet!" Her mother exclaimed, proud of her two daughters for cleaning the house like this.

"Emo!" Diamond screeched. "Opal's Emo, mom! She cuts herself every day!"

"Wait what? I'm not Emo!" Opal yelled, sliding in front of the door, barely able to stop herself from running so fast...

Diamond had retrieved the bloody knife Jane dropped when she dragged her upstairs. "SEE MOM! IT'S DRIED, BUT IT'S STILL BLOOD!" she burst out in fake tears.

"WHAT!?" their mother exclaimed.

"She even attacked me!" Diamond revealed scars on her cheek. "Not to mention herself!" Diamond pointed.

She wasn't going to be sent to a mental hospital for this! "I'm not emo!" Opal repeated, hiding the cut on her cheek.

Their mother passed out...

Diamond stared. "See what you did, Opal?"

"..." Opal glared at the closet after staring at her mom for a bit. Opal walked to her father. "Dad! Whatever Diamond tells you, I do not cut myself." She made this very clear.

He was still asleep. Asleep like asleep just slapped him in the face.

"We can come out now, right?" Jane asked.

"No duh, idiot." Jeff insulted while crawling out of the closet.

"What do we do with the body?" Diamond asked, comparing the situtaion to a murder scenario.

Opal left the room to go cry in her corner downstairs. Her mother thought she was emo.

Diamond juat realized. "Hey, who cleaned out house?!" she asked.

"Probably Slenderman!" Jeff made sure to say it loudly just to scare Opal...

Opal just froze... Then, ice seemed to be growing in the corner. It seemed... colder...

"Slenderman visits us!? How adorbs!" Diamond slapped her own cheeks.

"I'm leaving..." Jane opened the window.

"Bye Jane-y!" Diamond waved.

"Despite her trying to kill you once, you still consider her-"

"A friend!" Diamond twirled around and around.

Opal just stayed in her corner. Even though she asked Slenderman for advice, she was still scared at him. And recently she learned he probably ate people's souls.

"Splendorman! SexualOffenderman!" Diamond dragged her mother to her room.

Jeff stared at his knife. It was dry... Dry... He grabbed it and left out the window.

Opal covered her sister's mouth. "DON'T CALL THEM!"

"Super-super-happy-funtime!" Diamond muffled out the words.

"Don't call them!" Opal repeated. "Shut up!"

Diamond stopped for a moment, thinking. "SLENDERMAN!"

Slenderman was suddenly reading a book on the couch. "Please stop already..."

Opal screamed.

Diamond slapped Opal. "WE HAVE TWO PEOPLE UPSTAIRS SLEEPING!" she screamed right back. "Well, one's actually passed out..."

"And... I think there's about to be one more." Opal said, she felt dizzy. Obviously. She didn't handle fear well.

Slenderman turned a page. But not with his hands. Definitely not with his hands...

"OHGOD,OHGOD,OHGOD,OHGOD,HELPME,OPAL'SABOUTTOFAINT!" Diamond ran in constant circles.

"She's going to be quite fine." Slenderman muttered.

"Yeah... What Slenderman said." Opal shook the feeling off, taking a few steps away from Slenderman. "Why are you even here?"

"DEARJESUZCHRIST,PLEASEHELPME!" Diamond bumped into a wall.

One of Slenderman's tentacles pointed to the foolish Diamond.

"Oh... She called you." Opal squinted her eyes at Diamond. She wanted to take a shoe and throw it right at Diamond's eyes.

"Do you truly need me for anything?" Slenderman asked.

"No, but I have been reading too..." She took a few steps back. "Much fanfiction."

"Urgh, FanFiction... Hate it." Slenderman turned a page.

"I can't tell you how much are wrong, stupid or... Or..." Opal took a few more steps back until she touched the wall.

One of Slenderman's tentacles touched Opal's forehead. "Are you okay, child?"

Diamond slowly took a picture and then pretended to play dead.

Opal took a deep breath. "Slenderman. I can talk to you about all of my problems, right?"

Slenderman sighed. "Go on..."

"I might have came across a certain FanFiction..." Opal's eyes were teary.

"Do I really care?" Slenderman asked.

Diamond tweeted her photo. '#WhyDoIStillBotherPostingTheseTweetsWhenNoOneEvenCares?'. She sniffed.

"No, you probably dont. But I'll tell you anyway! Anyway, I was interested in Creepy Pasta for a while and I came across this certain one. A lot and a lot of... Things that are regarded as emphasizing the sensuous or sensational aspects of a nonsexual subject and stimulating a compulsive interest in their audience. Well... Something less than that. But I still concider it as that. More like kissing and pelvis and... and... Biting... And... and Lizard tongue and... SexualOffenderMan... And Jeff, Eyeless Jack, BEN, and so... so much more..." Opal could go on and on and on, but waited for a reply from Slenderman.

Slenderman twitched. "Simply revolting..." he commented. "Useless pieces of information only for the benefits of..." Slenderman could barely say it. "FanGirls..."

Diamond sprung up and alive. "FANGIRLS!"

"Yes." Opal nodded simply.

"PELVIS REGIONS, PELVIS REGIONS, PELVIS REGIONS, PELVIS REGIONS!" Diamond randomly spouted. Those words were her two most favorite words.

Slenderman regret coming here. "Never again..." he reminded himself

"Yes, please do leave." Opal went back in her corner.

"Goodbye." Slenderman finally left.

"FINGERB- Oh... he's gone...? Wanna try Splendorman next?!"

"NO!" Opal instantly shouted, out of her corner. "And I am NOT a fangirl! It's just what they do... Not them..."

"What are you even talking about?" Diamond gave Opal a questionable face.

"N-nothing... I'm going to go talk about it with dad... Who is sleeping... Mom is knocked out... Mom?!" Opal ran back to her mother.

"Mom's fine!" Diamond pat Opal's shoulder reassuringly.

"You know if you're knocked out for more than an hour, you could get seriously hurt, right?" Opal stared at her sister.

"And it's only been like three seconds!" Diamond counted with her fingers.

"... You're a terrible person." Opal sighed.

"Onto important matters!" Diamond changed the subject. "What about school?"

"Summer Vacation." Opal reminded.

"And after that, then what? What happens after summer vacation? We can't keep (ITALICS)them(ITALICS) here and secretly visit them every now and then." Diamond explained.

"I don't know! It's litterally up to them what they want to do with us!" Opal said because it was a fact. They were the stronger group... With SlenderMan...

"That sounded kind of wrong." Diamond winked repeatedly at her sister.

"Exactly. They could do ANYTHING with us." Opal repeated.

Diamond shrugged. "I'd doubt they'd do anything further than killing." she said. "Now, if you excuse me, I really feel like playing Minecraft after a long day." Diamond walked upstairs, then screamed. "JESUS MOTHER FRICK-ER!" Diamond cried out.


	14. Kiss Me Is A Song! 13

Opal shook her head. "Wait, if Jeff exists, then Jack exists. That means Sally, and all the other CreepyPastas exist..." Opal had never really thought of that before Then, she started wondering if magical creatures and God exsisted. "But then again... Nope! I'm pretty sure I'm crazy!" Opal muttered to herself, surprised she still had her sanity...

Opal decided to worry about that later and went to go check up on her dad and not Diamond.

Diamond twitched her eye. What happened in the closet!? There was blood everywhere. "OPAL!?"

Opal sighed and walked to her sister. "Wha..." She looked in the closet. "Oh... Blood... But from where?"

"How much blood do murders wear? Go Google it." Diamond told herself.

"Have any idea how to clean blood?" Opal asked Diamond.

Diamond looked back at Opal and slowly shook her head. "Bleach?"

"It's not the time to be talking about animes." Opal thought the wrong bleach.

"No, the laundry bleach! We clean it up that way!" Diamond thought aloud.

"True that." Opal felt like slapping herself for thinking to wrong bleach.

Diamond was already racing the down stairs. "You're slow!" she called.

Opal just waited for her sister to come back.

Diamond was bolting up the stairs when she tripped and spilled the bleach all over Opal.

"ACK!" Opal jumped back, but she still had bleach all over her.

Diamond was a about to apologize but she slipped on the Bleach that seemed to flood the carpet and on her face fell the boxes of matches. Though it was empty, it looked like Diamond made a failed attempt to light Opal on fire. She thought she saw something come out of her computer, but ignored it, focusing on the current situation.

Jeff peaked into thier room, you know, avoiding last time. Though, once he smelt bleach, and saw Opal covered in it, and looked at Diamond with matches.

Diamond found herself, in a flash, up against the wall. She couldn't breathe. Air wasn't getting to her head. She was staring into cold black eyes and an evil smile. "St-Stop i-it. Sto-" Diamond was surprised and wasn't surprised she couldn't speak. She had never felt not talking by will, but that's what happened when you were being choked. "J-Je, s-st-stop." She could slowly feel herself passing out.

Opal pulled Jeff by arm. "Stop!" She yelled.

Diamond's eyes formed tears. "S-St-Sto-" was all she could choke out.

Jeff finally let go of Diamond, letting her collaspe onto the floor. Once he stopped, he was very confused as to what happened.

"We were only trying clean blood out of the closet!" Opal explained, knealing to her sister.

Diamond had rough breaths of air. She tried gasping for oxygen, but they were always half-cut, making it sound like she was dying or at least near death.

Jeff stared at Diamond. Half of him wanted to finish her off, but the other kept him from completely murdering the two.

Opal felt tears form in her eyes. "Diamond?!" She shook Diamond.

Diamond seemed to twitch before she could finally breathe without the large, painful gasps of air. It sounded as if she were crying, though no tears really showed.

"Oh thank, god." Opal continued to cry even though her sister was pretty okay.

Diamond stared up at her sister. "Am I in heaven yet?" she asked, and her voice was very raspy.

"Not close!" Opal slapped her sister.

Diamond sat up abruptly. "What the heck-a!?" she cried out in slight pain.

"That's for not having quick enough reflexs and for making me worry!" Opal said angrily. Then she hugged her sister.

"Well, you can't blame me for being chok-" Diamond smiled, but then looked up to where Jeff (ITALICS)should(ITALICS) have been. "He left..." she muttered.

"He left?" Opal took a look where should've been too. "He's either hiding because he's decided to kill us, or he left in shame."

"Jesus Christ, who pissed in his cornflakes?" Diamond asked.

"I think you did..." Opal shook her head at her sister. She then looked at the time. It was 10:30. "We should go to bed. Right after we take a shower."

Diamond thought for a long time, a line of silence forming between the two. Diamond then blinked. "He thought I was going to burn you."


	15. Pants Or a Dress? 14

"I know." Opal replied. "For now, let's just not worry about it and take a bath."

"No, for once, I (BOLD)will(BOLD) worry about it, thank you! And, no, you don't know! My point is," Diamond leaped up to her feet, but wobbled around a bit. "If it were reversed, then he wouldn't react so quickly, I think . . . But YOU! He just snapped. If you (ITALICS)still(ITALICS) don't get it," Diamond went right up into her sister's face. "He cares about you," she created a very mischievous smile.

"Impossibru! He's a killer, he doesn't care for anyone but himself!" Opal denied.

"The first part was true, not the second part! He's still human, not just a psychopath!" Diamond giggled. Then she pointed to her chest, though it was the opposite side of where her heart was suppose to be. "He still has feelings!" she stated her knowledge proudly.

Opal was trying to hold back her blushing, she failed. "Not true!" she stated while pushing her sister's hand and head away from her.

Diamond skipped to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower first!" she exclaimed, letting the information sink into her sister's head.

Opal took a shower after Diamond. She certainly was thinking about everything.

Diamond plopped herself of their bed. "Aw, comfy bed! I love you!" she began kissing the pillows.

Opal got in bed to, still thinking. "Good-night!" And she fell asleep.

A few minutes flew by.

Diamond opened one eye. "Hey, Opal?"

"I thought you were asleep!" Opal hissed at her sister. She was in the middle of getting out of bed!

Diamond smiled. "I'm just awesome that way," she explained vaguely. "Where're you off to?" she asked, sitting up out of bed.

"Somewhere." Opal barely answered.

"Alright! To see Slenderman, the mansion, or even Jeff?" Diamond winked repeatedly at Opal.

"No!" Opal blushed. "Just shut up!" Opal was already getting changed.

Diamond slapped on her black and grey bunny hoodie. "Fine, fine," she didn't bug her, and instead got changed into her normal attire.

Opal stopped, "What should I wear?"

"What are you getting ready for?" Diamond asked. "Gotta tell me for me to know," she smirked.

"I'm going to see Jeff." Opal finally said with a sigh.

Diamond squealed. "I'm off to see Jane!" Diamond sped down the stairs before Opal could protest. She didn't even give her advice on what to wear.

"W-... She's gone and I'm hopeless." Opal shook her head. She was deciding between a dress or pants... She mixed them up, and picked randomly. She picked, what she feared the most, a dress. It was black with many red flowers at the bottom.

Diamond had a Gemstone Instinct. Well, almost everyone in their family had an instinct. That's what Diamond thought, anyway. "Jane!" she called out in a song-like voice, like at any given time, she'd break out in song and dance. "Jane, oh, Jane!" Diamond peeked around a tree. "Ooh, did you run into Jeff?" she asked.

Jane stared blankingly at Diamond. She had a few cuts here and there, and knife cuts all over her mask. She didn't look too badly hurt. "What do you want?"

~ Meanwhile . . . ~

Opal put on the dress, and... and... Flats. No heels for her! She walked downstairs, but went back upstairs. She fixed her hair in the mirror, then went back downstairs. She opened the door and started walking. Usually when she did this, she ran into the mansion somehow or the other.

~ Meanwhile . . . ~

Diamond swished her head back and forth. "Well?" she asked.

"I can really kill you right here right now." Jane threatened.

"Come. At. Me. Bro." Diamond taunted, noticing Jane's bleeding hand. "Oh, he managed to get you there, too?" she asked.

"Are we just going to talk about my fight or whatever you wanted?" Jane growled.

Diamond sighed. "Jane. Ja-ane. JA-A-ANE!" she started annoyingly screaming.

"JESUS MOTHER FUCKER, WHAT!?" Jane yelled.

"Language! And please do what I say." Diamond leaned in close to Jane's mask. "Please and thank you!"

"Or what?" Jane grit her teeth.

"JA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ANE!" Diamond began screaming.

"OH MY GOD! FINE! I-I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP SCREAMING!" Jane covered Diamond's mouth with her other hand.

Diamond smiled under Jane's hand. "Thanks, bye!" she skipped away.

Jane could not believe she was forced into doing something just because of her name being screamed. It was quite the annoyance, but she could still easily kill her. "God damn it..." she muttered.

~ Meanwhile . . . ~

Opal ran into the mansion, just as she knew she would. She opened the door a little. "Hello?" She walked inside.

Slenderman stared down at Opal. "Child, why are you in a dress?" he asked.

"I can't dress inside a dress every now and then?!" Opal crossed her arms. Was she so much of a tomboy, that it was almost impossible to see her in a dress?! "What's wrong with me in a dress? Do... Do I not look OK?" She still had her arms crossed, and was looking down, trying to hide embarrasement.

"It is really not up to me to say," Slenderman gave his opinion. "Jeff's that way." he pointed at a room, already knowing of what Opal wanted. "Try not to piss him off, he seems angry." Slenderman noted. "Plus, he ran into Jane."

"Thank you." Opal said, walking to Jeff's room. But midway, she stopped, "How did you know I w-"

Slenderman was already gone. Probably on one of his forest strolls.

Opal shrugged, and knocked on Jeff's door.

Jeff looked at the door, but didn't respond at all.

Opal opened his door just a bit looking through inside.

Jeff sighed. "What do you want, Opal?"

Diamond looked to her readers. "Second time calling Opal by her name, I think . . ."

Opal opened the door fully. She sighed, not knowing what she was going to do...

Jeff was sitting on his bed. His white hoodie was bloodied with fresh blood. And also knife . . . "I suggest you stay away from me from now on."

"Good luck with that." Opal raised an eyebrow and sat next to his right.

Jeff looked at Opal. "Why're you in a dress?"

"WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH ME IN A DRESS?!" Opal yelled at Jeff.

"N-Nothing!" Jeff quickly answered. "Jeez . . ."

Opal stared a the floor for a while. "Thank you."

"For what, again?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know! That's the weird thing." Opal muttered.

Jeff seemed to chuckle. "You're thanking me for nothing? That's pretty stupid."

"Just... Just shut up!" Opal almost shouted. "Oh, and could you do something for me?"

Jeff stared. "What might that be?"

Diamond, BEN, Eyeless Jack, even Slenderman, were all listening. They all crowded against the door. None of them (ITALICS + BOLD)dared(ITALICS + BOLD) to make a sound . . . Even Jane was there, but she was just listening from leaning against a wall.

"Look this way," Opal pointed down.

Jeff did as he was told and looked down.

"Look up!" Opal pointed up.

"And why am I doing this again?" Jeff looked up.

"Look that way." Opal pointed left.

Jeff, a little more grumpily, looked left.

Diamond's hoodie's ears went erect. "Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it." she muttered.

Slenderman hit Diamond with one of his tentacles. "Be quiet..." he murmured.

"Last one. Look foward." Opal ordered.

Jeff looked forward. "Wha-"

Opal kissed Jeff on the cheek, and then was suddenly at the door. "Bye!" she said quickly before pushing the door open, which was quite hard for some reason.

Slenderman and Jane were already gone, BEN and Eyeless Jack scampered away, so Diamond was the only one left.

"Haha, hey sis!" Diamond waved.

Opal glared at Diamond. "Why are you here?"

Diamond got up to run. "HELP ME!" she screamed to her buddies that weren't there anymore.

Opal would chase after Diamond, but she was in flats. She simply looked around a bit, and walked out of the mansion. Once she got home, she changed into pajamas and slept, but not before locking all windows and the door...

Jeff touched his cheek awkwardly. Half of him was saying, "EW! AFFECTION! DISGUSTING!" and the other half was running crazily around wondering what to do. Then a tiny part of him was questioning if Slenderman, Diamond, BEN, and Eyeless Jack were at the door.

Diamond was already laying on their bed, too giddy to fall asleep just yet. She jumped out of bed to write some FanFiction on Jeff X Opal...


	16. Deleting Diamond's FanFiction 15

~ A Sleepless Night For Diamond Later ~

Diamond found herself drooling on her FanFiction early in the morning. She had fallen asleep three minutes ago, and written six chapters of FanFiction. She had read all of it over eight times and only had three minutes of sleep.

Their father had made breakfast, and the smell was lingering into their rooms.

Opal was already out of bed, getting dressed. She took a shower while Diamond was writing. Opal jumped down the stairs. "Dad! I have a question!"

Diamond took a very lazy shower, got dressed, and fell down the stairs.

Their father looked at Opal over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Opal asked.

". . . Why, of course. I'm married to your mother." he answered.

"There was a slight pause! They're gonna get divorced!" Diamond lazily pointed out.

"Diamond . . . Are you OK?" Opal asked her sister. "Anyway! Dad, what if I might just be in love?"

Diamond fell asleep right at the end of the stairs.

The father dropped the spatula instantly.

Their mother only got three minutes of sleep, took a very lazy shower, got dressed, and fell down the stairs. Only God knows what she was up all night doing...

"Like mother like daughter . . ." he muttered.

Opal glared at her mother and Diamond. "I guess you two don't want any blueberry pancakes!"

They both jumped up and ran to the table.

Diamond pounded on the table with her fists roughly.

The mother pounded on the table with her fists violently. She wasn't her when she was tired and hungry . . .

"FOOD!" Diamond screeched.

Opal gave both of them some pancakes.

"Mom! I have a question!" Opal was going to say the same thing she said to her dad.

Diamond gobbled up her pancakes and flooded them with syrup.

Their mother was about to take her thrid pancake. "Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Opal asked, spreading out her syrup with her fork.

There was another slight pause. "Of course, darling, why wouldn' I?"

"There was another pause! We're gonna get divorced!" Diamond exclaimed happily while replacing her father's coffee with her orange juice and drinking his hot beverage.

"What if I might just be in love?" Opal asked slowly as if her mother was almost deaf.

Their mother dropped her fork. She stared unblinking at Opal.

"What! What's so wrong with me falling in love?!" Opal yelled. Was she so much of a tomboy, that it was impossible for her to fall in love?

She stammered on her words. "W-Well. Y-You k-know."

"It's so very unusual for you to be in affectionate, passionate love with someone, especially a serial murderer, that it has left both your adoptive parents speechlessly petrified." Diamond explained.

Opal hit the back of Diamond's head so hard, it hit her plate.

"Did she just say serial murderer?" their father asked with a concerned frown.

"You know Dia! She meant cereal killer! As in a food killer! Hahahahah!" Opal quickly filled them in with lies.

To the guardians, Diamond was "imaginative" that they considered it true. "Oh..." they both said at the same time, looking at Diamond like she was a mentally ill child.

"So, I'm going to go back upstairs." Opal sighed and walked upstairs.

Diamond had a sticky face from it hitting her pancake. She took their plates and put them in the sink, and washed her sticky face. "Dad, the eggs are burning!" she said, kissing his cheek and running upstairs. "Hey, sis!" she stated, but ran into the wall next to the door from running up the stairs when drying her face. "OWW!"

"Yeah?" Opal looked out the door. "You OK?"

Diamond rolled over. "Perfectly fine!" she sarcastically commented. "So, about that love-y dove-y stuff!"

Opal slammed the door. She needed to talk about this with her mom, not her sister.

Diamond banged on the door with her fists. "PLEASE!" she begged.

Their mother pushed Diamond aside. "Let me take care of this. Opal, please open this door!" she politely knocked on it.

Opal opened the door. "Yes?"

"About those love troubles" Her mother brought up the subject.

"Actually, I think I'm fine now. Thanks for your concern!" Opal said, closing the door again.

Their mother stared blankly at the door. "Okay, darling, come to me when you're in need!" she called before walking back downstairs.

"Wow, you turned down your only hope." Diamond stared.

Opal instantly opened the door. "Mom!" She called.

She was only halfway down the stairs. "Yes?" she turned around slightly.

"Can you, please, talk with me about that subject?" Opal sighed.

"I thought you were fine, sweetie." her mother asked.

"I'm not. I feel sick, my heart's been pumping to fast, I feel dizzy, and when I think of IT I blush. I am NOT OK!" Opal stated, "Can we talk about this?"

The mother smiled. "That's how I felt about your father. Wait, did you just say it?"

"It, him, same thing." Opal rolled her eyes.

Diamond giggled. But it wasn't a sweet giggle, or even a cute giggle. It was a rapid, fangirl giggle that creeped anyone who heard it the fudge out . . . It was high-pitched, then suddenly it would seem like the lowest-pitch ever heard. Then it turned into a squeal, and Diamond had to start writing FanFiction or she'd die. She'd literally die. So, she barrel-rolled down the stairs and fell flat on her face. Though, she just got up and started writing FanFiction. It looked like squiggles on a page, but it was really all her ideas jotted onto one, single piece of paper.

Their mother stared at Diamond. Then she looked back at Opal as if ignoring Diamond. "What was that, darling?" she asked.

"Nothing, can we get in the room instead of you being... There?" Opal asked her mother.

Her mother paced up the steps and into the room. "Alright, honey, lay it all out on me." she offered.

"His name is Jeff... And he saved me from a murderer." Opal sat down on the bed.

"A WHAT?!" her mother choked out.

"He saved me from a murderer. We called the cops and they took care of the rest." Opal answered slowly.

She relaxed a bit. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well... I didn't think it was important... Plus you guys came back tired. So I'm telling you now." Opal stated.

"Yes, because getting attacked by a murder is totally not important." her mother sighed. "You do have a point, though."

"Yes, so nothing to worry about!" Opal said. "Anyway... He's pale and he has black and hair and... brown eyes..."

"OOh, he looks cute!" her mother excitely peeped.

Opal shook her head. Her mother had no idea... "Sure. You could call him that... But, what do I do?"

"Well," her mother put the vague information together. It was barely (ITALICS)any(ITALICS) information at all, but with her mother's intelligence, she did anyway. "He sounds like a jerk with a heart of gold."

"Kind of like Inuyasha!" Opal pointed out. "Sh-" She looked at her mother. "Izzle sticks..." Opal laughed nervously.

Diamond burst into the room. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! BUT, NO-O-O-O! YOU ALL IGNORED ME! I FRICK'IN TOLD YOU HE WAS LIKE INUYASHA!" Diamond then slammed the door and went back to writing.

Their mother stared. "Er . . . Okay!" she concluded. "What was that, darling?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Back to the topic!" Opal said suddenly. "What should I do?"

"It depends on what you want to do." her mother replied.

"That doesn't help." Opal muttered. "Well, I wanna live happily ever after with straight A's in grades, a guy who will 100 percent have a successful job, have kids, have them go to colledge, then they live successful lives, and have grandkids! Not to mention live in a big house and have a PHD without a problem. Be one of the most smartest and beautiful doctors around. And," Opal thought for a moment. "Die knowing that everyone around me loved me and have no regrets!"

Her mother pat her on the shoulder. "Not everyone gets what they want." she reassured. "Besides, first, you gotta understand why you like Mystery Man in he first place." she started.

Opal stared at her mother. "Yup, so the it's the hormones."

"Stop blaming everything hormones!" Diamond called.

"And it's lust!" Opal shouted right back. "Not only blaming it on hormones." Opal muttered before putting her attention on her mother again.

Her mother stood up. "Well, I have things to do. Figure out why," she simply stated before leaving.

"HAH!" Diamond started laughing. "The desperate attempts to block out any feelings for Clown-Face is very amusing." she smiled.

"Clown F- Ohhhhh... Next time I see him, I'm going to tell him you said that." Opal smiled back at Diamond before getting up and walking away.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Diamond proudly informed, striking a hero pose. She watched Opal leave. Then she quickly looked around for her FanFiction. She felt in her boot ten pages of paper. Then, she began to read aloud to her imaginary friends. "AHEM!

Jeff had run into Jane and Jane had run into Jeff. They glared at each other as if having a fight with their eyes only. Jane smirked under her mask.

"This time, I'm not letting you go." Jane confirmed.

"I'd love to see you try." Jeff replied."

Diamond was very proud with her work after she had read the last few pages. She slammed open her computer and began to rewrite it. She nodded at some parts, then squealed at others. She nodded viciously at (BOLD)ONE(BOLD) particular time. She looked like a pedophile looking at kiddie porn.

Right when Diamond was finished, it turned off...

Diamond smiled at her computer. She froze and just kept on smiling, with her mouth ajar. She closed it, still grinning. "WHAT THE **** ON A ****!? WHO THE **** **** **** ******* ****!" Diamond ripped her FanFiction into pieces.

BEN poked his head out from the computer. "JEZUS CHRIST IT'S YOU!"

Diamond pulled BEN out. "WHAT THE HELL!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID, BOY!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

"I told you you should've never kicked me earlier." BEN rolled his eyes.

Diamond felt like backhanding BEN. She ran over to her computer. She put a hand on the screen. "Baby, baby, listen to me, it's gonna be okay, okay?" she cooed, seeing as the lights were blinking off. She saw the power-button light go dim, then, off completely. "No, no, stay with me, babe!" Diamond cried out as the fan stopped spinning as well. Diamond slowly turned to BEN with bloodshot eyes as she realized her computer turned off. "M-y computer. C-Computer, o-off. C-computer, m-my computer." she kept on muttering.

BEN knew that he should be going. "I... have to go..." He said, backing up.

"You shouldn't have done that," Diamond started twitching.


End file.
